


Opposites Attract

by Emjoelle



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Amica Endurae, Conjunx Endura, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Sexual Interfacing, Slash, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Spark Bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7205870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emjoelle/pseuds/Emjoelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl and Jazz were the least likely of any officers to have anything other than a friendly relationship however fate, Primus, or even Unicron often have other plans. Sometimes opposites can go from seemingly hating each other, to best friends, to lovers with the help of a certain medic and engineer who love to play cupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Processor vs. Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will show give a recount of the same events from both Prowl's and Jazz's recollections.

Opposing Forces: Processor vs. Spark: Prowl ( Approximately 6 million Earth years ago)

It had been a painfully long orn. In fact the whole vorn had been painfully long. The second in command and chief tactician of the Autobot army looked at the data pads on his desk, trying to ignore the slow ache that was starting in the back of his helm. It was as if his processor itself was beginning to ache. “That is physically impossible and completely illogical” He told himself shuttering his optics and trying once again to focus on what he was doing. It seemed to be all in vain. He had been reading through reports for breems now and they all seemed to say the same thing. It appeared they were losing this Primus forsaken war. They won their fair share of battles but the Decepticons were ruthless and Megatron was not one to give up. It was clear he would rather rule a planet that he had a hand in destroying than to give up and let the rightful prime, who not to mention was honorable and valued all life, to have control of a competent governmental council. The thought alone caused near glitches and he had to destract himself with things as elementary as statistics. It was so absolutely illogical that he had a hard time stopping the glitches. Now he simply refused to let himself think about it due to the fact random calculations to stop his “weakness” were a waste of time. The fact was however, and Primus knows that is what Prowl liked to stick to, that they were running out of energon sources and without energy they would indeed lose the war and they would lose quickly. He was considering how to present to Prime the idea of seeking a supply off world when Special Operations officer Jazz walked in, or rather came dancing in, as Prowl would describe it. Either way this was one bot Prowl really didn't want to see today for so many reasons. The first being his whole attitude about the war and the gravity of the situation they were facing. He was so, nonchalant and almost indifferent to the sure to be destruction of their home world. “Focus Prowl,” he screamed at his on computer. He tried but could not hide the expression of distaste on his faceplates.

"Hey Prowler. Here's my report. Yep" he paused clearly aware of the look on his superior’s face, "don't look at me that way my mech, I did it right this time, but you still won't like it. Optimus didn't."

“Prowler,” He thought. That was another reason he didn’t want to speak with Jazz this orn, the absurd nicknames. He gave them to most bots so he tried not to take it personally. He shook off that thought and his computer lead to another, the third reason he didn't want to see Jazz. He knew the news would not be good. He was having a hard time this particular evening keeping his emotions under control. He inwardly shook to make himself focus. He couldn't glitch now.

"Well. Let's hear it. What did you find out? I am already considering suggesting we look off world for energy. It can't be much worse." He should have known better than to assume that.  
Jazz vented in an exasperated sigh. He then proceeded to give details about Shockwave's latest experiments with energon and how it seemed to him they were going through their supplies faster than normal. The cons were close to turning on themselves.

"And just how is that bad?" Prowl asked him. "if the Decepticons take themselves out then we will no longer be outnumbered and we should have an easier time ending this war for good."

"Like I was trying to say, Prowl" Jazz continued with some annoyance now showing on his faceplates, "it is the experiments themselves. Sure they seem to be going through it rapidly but they may be close to finding ways to double or even triple their supply. If they do that then…"

"We've lost" Prowl finished for him.

"yes. What was this you were saying about looking for energon off world?"  
"Nothing" Prowl answered softly. "Just an idea. It may be vorns before it is necessary if at all. If we can find out what technology the Decepticons are using and how close they are to being successful then we won't have to."

Jazz just shook his helm. He knew where Prowl was going with that idea. He knew that it would be his responsibility to get that information, and Primus he didn't think he was going to get out alive with the information he had this time. Prowl hated him. He was convinced of this. He left Prowl's office in a less than upbeat mood. He had one more place to report to before he would go temporarily lose himself in the other mechs laughter and high grade in the rec room. Med bay to make sure they didn't infect him with anything.  
“So Illogical but how much better?” the tactician wondered as he watched him leave. Sure most of the time Jazz's attitude toward the war angered him but most of the time he just wished it was physically possible for him to be more like Jazz, to have an illogical thought without worrying about how to process it or waking up in the med bay with a processor ache from glitching. He reminded himself he would not be Prowl without it but it changed nothing. He longed for a moment when he could really laugh and not think so much about work, but Primus he wanted this war to end and as long as there was fighting there would be no play. As much as he wanted to not like Jazz and despite all the logical reasons he had to not like him he simply couldn't. He didn't know why. He shook his helm again. This trail of thought would lead to glitching. "Listen to your processor, Prowl not your spark. That will do nothing but cause trouble. Besides Jazz hates you anyway. You are far too different." He told himself. He picked up Jazz's report and read it, gathered his notes and headed to his CO's office.

 

Opposing forces Processor vs. Spark : Jazz  
Third in command and special operations officer Jazz was on his way back to Autobot Headquarters and radioed Optimus to let the CO know he was returning and needed to see him. "Optimus I am back. I have my report. Afraid I have bad news as well as good and I don' think ya gonna like it. "

"Acknowledged, Jazz, and thank you. Come on by and give me the report as soon as you get in."

"Yes sir" he answered. In a couple of breems he approached the hidden door and entered his security code.

"Autobot Jazz recognized." came the computerized voice as the door opened and Jazz transformed and entered. It had been a long few days and he was glad to be back alive. He wanted nothing more than a cube of high grade and to relax on his berth for a good joor at least but that would happen any time soon as he would be required to write up the report and get it to Prowl who would no doubt not allow him to just drop it off. Then as soon as that chore was over it would be off to medical for clearance. He was sure he wouldn't be able to get through all that without having to be moral boost to someone in the rec room.  
Jazz was so lost in thought he nearly walked right past the Prime's office. He went in and after a few klicks of small talk Jazz filled him in on the events of the last decacycle. Optimus simply shook his helm. "It is definitely leaves much to consider. If they are successful in the experiments before they destroy each other chances for success diminish greatly. We need other options. We also need to stay appraised on what is going on." Jazz looked at the floor. He knew too well what that meant but his job was to get intel to stop the cons and any thought of taking back his planet from the made him smile. WE need to find other sources. I still have hope. Complete your report and send it to Prowl. You are dismissed." Jazz turned to leave. "Thank you Jazz. Good job out there. Welcome back."

"All in a decacycle's work" he answered laughing but not feeling amused in any way. No time like the present to put up the act. It was a good thing to because the door to the rec room was open as he passed by. "Hey my mechs! Watcha up to?" He asked the twins who looked suspiciously like they were plotting something. Jazz liked to participate in at least the planning of the pranks. He was good enough to get away with it. He looked at it as part of special opps training, staying under the radar while doing something that should be obvious. However, today he wanted no part of that.

"Nothing" Sideswipe answered grinning.

"Nothing important at least" Sunstreaker felt the need to add.

"Go ahead then" Jazz told them. "if you think you can stay out of the brig this time. I have work to do."

"You're not going to snitch on us to that ole boring buzz kill, humorless friend of yours are you?"

"Why would I do that?" He asked them and when were we friends he thought. Prowl hates me. "What makes you think he won’t come to you two first. You still haven't learned. It is fortunate you don't have my job. I have a report to write anyway. Have fun. I'll come by the brig and cheer you up."   
It bothered him to hear the twins insult Prowl like that. He certainly didn't see it like that. If only all of the autobots were as dedicated. He thought. He did agree that he should lighten up some and enjoy his friends and time he had outside the well. He might relax then. Jazz couldn't help but laugh. He approached Prowl's door with an odd mix of emotions on everything from his report to what he wanted in life to his feelings about Prowl himself. His spark started racing. Why had he been thinking about the tactician so often was beyond him. Suddenly the door opened. Primus, he didn't even remember knocking. Prowl was sitting at his desk with reports everywhere. He gave Jazz a look of dismay.

" Yes I have my report ready.” He didn’t understand why Prowl looked at him as if he were Unicron himself. He didn’t think he had done anything wrong. Pit, he had been behind Decepticon lines for decacycles. He tried not to be offended. He would ask about it later though. “ Don't look at me that way my mech. It is correct but you won’t like it. Optimus didn't." The exchange went much like the one with Optimus but without the emotion. Prowl informed him of his idea about the possibility of going off world to find energy sources. and Jazz knew too well what that meant. It will get me off his hands a while. Jazz thought as he looked at the second in command. He stood there longer than he intended.

"Dismissed" Prowl told him.  
He shook his helm and left. After all he still had places to go, but there seemed to be something in Prowl's optics. Jazz was sure he didn't imagine it. It was a look of happiness to see him alive and the hesitancy to mention needing more information and sending him. Did Prowl care? Was it more than just caring for the life of a fellow officer? Jazz wasn't sure. Something was there. He didn't want to believe he simply imagined it. He turned to go. He had to see Ratchet and get some recharge before he started losing it. Maybe he was infected. That was it. That was why he couldn't let himself believe there was anything there. He didn't want to infect anyone. That is why he was friendly but never close to any one bot. He didn't want to endanger them.  
In a nanoklick he found himself at the medcenter where Ratchet was waiting. 

"Tell me doc bot, am I gonna make it?" he asked laughing.

"Let’s see."  
After a breem and a half of poking and scanning Ratchet gave him the all clear. "Yep you're good physically but why do I get the feeling something is bothering you? You seem to not be yourself. Did the cons mess with your head or something?"

"No, Ratch not the cons." Jazz gave a brief explanation of things and mentioned without using names his situation. Frag. Doc could be a shrink at times. It boggled his processor at how perceptive Ratchet could be and how he just dumped everything on him like he did.

"Jazz," Ratchet told him with a gleam in his optics. "Don't sell yourself short. Anything can happen in a few cycles. Don't disregard complementary relationships between bots. after all opposites attract. Go get some recharge. You need it."

"Gladly doc!" he could almost dance to his quarters. He had a lot to think about.


	2. Logic Vs.Emotion

Chapter 2 Logic vs. Emotion: Prowl

Several orbital cycles passed and once again Prowl found himself in deep thought calculating probabilities of success in several different means of gathering intel and finding untapped sources of energon. He lost several megacycles of recharge and had very little to justify it. Only one thing was certain, he didn't like the odds of any of his obvious logical choices. Prowl decided that he would ignore the obvious and do something that up until now he would never consider, he would go with his spark, and hope it didn't cause him to crash. However, he wouldn’t be Prowl if he didn't prepare for that possibility. He modified his own systems to initiate emergency reboot in case of an unexpected crash. He knew it wasn't the safest thing to do but he had very little choice. He didn't want anyone to know what he was considering just yet and besides it would be most logical to discuss it with the other bot involved before he even went to Prime. Yes, he knew that his plan was against protocol and his processor began to revolt. He shook his helm. He wasn't about to have Prime approve of it and feel obligated to order other bots to such a dangerous mission unless they at least knew specifics of what they were going into, in other words Prowl would have a volunteer going in and not just a soldier obeying orders. He couldn't do that to anyone, least of all to Jazz.  
Jazz was the obvious choice to once again go into Decepticon territory and gather information on the progress of the experimentation and lead the scouts in finding resources that may be deep behind their lines, after all they were finding this 'extra' energon somewhere, but this time Jazz would not go in alone. His battle computer would be put to better use on the front lines and his quick calculations would be an advantage if they could be accessed in an instant and not have to be transmitted over long distances, running the risk of being intercepted which would put the mission in greater danger. Yes, He would go, hopefully with Jazz. Prowl decided to not delay the inevitable any longer and went to find him. 

 

"There is a 92 percent likelihood that he is in the recreation room", he told himself and walked that way, of course the high probability was right on as Prowl walked around the corner to see the doors close behind the other black and white mech. "If only I was this accurate all the time." he thought as he followed behind. He followed Jazz up to the cases of energon and got his evening ration. Jazz turned and almost ran into him.

"Mech, If I didn' know better, Id think you were stalking me!" He smiled and gave a look that seemed to Prowl's overworked processer almost like he wanted it to be true, like he wanted to be pursued.  
Prowl gave no outward indication that he believed Jazz could want anything from him let alone a relationship of that nature and kept his interaction completely professional. He did not want to crash now because he didn't want the upgrades to kick in already. "No, Jazz but it is necessary that I speak to you" He looked around at all the optics that were now focused on them. "Somewhere with fewer audio receptors if possible." They got up to leave and as they approached his office door he pause for a nanoklick, "It is time to discuss what we talked about a couple of orbital cycles ago" He added “I do not wish to start any gossip. He wasn't sure what Jazz thought, what he said or what the others may think.

"Sure, here in your office?" Jazz asked with a look of concern.

Prowl nodded as the twins raced passed them, Sunstreaker pausing to give them the evil optic. 

"Jazz, there is no easy way to ask, and I am asking not ordering you to do anything as I have not yet even spoken to Optimus, but it is time to take an offensive. I have decided now is the safest time, if such a thing even exists to get behind Decepticon lines and find out how far along their experiments are as well as where their extra energon reserves might be. Of course there will be a scout team for that and because of the information we need from their scientists I won’t have you leading the scouts. I am asking you to go back in. You are the most logical choice. I will go behind you as that is logical too. It is too dangerous for me to transmit battle information across that distance, even if it is encrypted."  
Jazz was silent for a few nanoclicks but if it weren't for his chronometer he would have been sure it was an eternity. "Okay. It isn't like I couldn' see this one coming and prepare for it. I'll go but,"

"Only if you are sure. Remember, it isn't an order. I haven't even been confirmed yet."

"Like you said it is necessary. If Prime would allow it. His two officers who..."

"He will see the logic in it" Prowl cut in. "We have been discussing statistical outcomes. He agrees that we can’t afford to wait any longer. I will inform him of our, uh my decision. We should be prepared to leave by tomorrow morning if I know Optimus. Thank you Jazz, you are dismissed"  
Prowl watched him leave. Emotion was never his thing but he could usually deduce what other mechs were thinking, however, when it came to Jazz he was clueless. Jazz was unpredictable and never followed any detectable pattern. That was of course one of his major strengths and the logic of why he was going but he wished he had some idea. Was he really okay with it or being the good obedient soldier, and officer that he was? Did he think Prowl was trying to get rid of him? No, why would he think something so illogical. He had to stop with that train of thought before he crashed. His spark was racing and his processor pounding. "Well he thought. I need to go see Ratchet for a system upgrade to Special Opps level 3 anti virus for this mission and for whatever else may happen" Just as he thought the last thought and began to contemplate "other not so official" reasons for needing an upgrade he found himself blacking out and the last thing he remembered seeing was the ceiling in the hallway outside of Primes office.

Logic Vs. Emotion: Jazz

Prowl wasn't the only mech who spent the last few orbital cycles contemplating things, after all it was no mistake that Jazz was head of special operations and chief saboteur. He was patient and had a very keen sense of what other people were thinking or at least feeling. He considered himself to be pretty good at reading body language of other bots. That was a skill he picked up during the years, and also it was one of the things that made him so successful. It was especially helpful in Con territory. You had to think like one to be able to con a 'Con. He knew that would be necessary and that he was going back. He just didn't know when. "Never too early to prepare" he told himself. He had to be ready but he also felt he had to keep his thoughts on the inevitable mission or else his thoughts would wander back to Prowl.  
He was thinking about him far too much already. "We are way too different to even be friends, anything else would never be allowed by Prime anyway. A bonded 2nd and 3rd was dangerous, everyone knew it." He considered briefly ways he could force a situation where he or Prowl would have to confess feelings but then realized that anything forced is never real. This was one thing he didn’t want to manipulate and if there was a chance at a real friendship he didn't want to inadvertently sabotage it. Was there something? The more Jazz thought about it the more it seemed that Prowl did come around him way more than he did a vorn ago. He doubted it had to do with the escalation of the war either. They were bumping into each other in odd places, but Prowl always had a logical reason for being there. The brig was the perfect example of that, he told himself. When Prowl visited the twins in the brig when they got busted. He was in charge of them and put them there so he was 'checking' on them. Naturally Prowl would run into him there. Jazz could have been in there himself considering his usual sense of humor. Prowl was close to his quarters but then their quarters were on the same level, so logically they would bump into each other there. The timing of getting rations in the rec room, well they were off at the same time. He was even outside medical when Jazz was getting cleared after his last mission into con territory. "Yep, he is stalking me." Jazz laughed to himself as he checked that reason of mentally. I knew it.” as he had no logical reason for Prowl to be there. Prowl avoided the Medic like he was a carrier of cosmic rust. He headed to Wheeljack's lab to ask a favor.  
Jazz had an idea that he wanted to try when he went back behind enemy lines. He needed an explosive that was powerful but small enough to hide in supspace just in case Shockwave's lab and the information in it had to go. The tech would be in Autobot possession or wouldn't exist at all. "Yep, If I can’t have it no one can" Jazz laughed out loud. He was thinking like a decepticon for sure today. The other thing that the explosive would need was a remote control detonation.

"That won't be a problem" Wheeljack told him after hearing the specifics. "When do you need it?"

"I am not sure yet. I haven't actually been assigned the mission yet...but it'll happen. Jus waitin. Any time now."

"True" Wheeljack agreed. "you got your position honestly. I’m sure Prowl will be filling you in on all the details shortly. Speaking of Prowl have you to 'faced yet?

" 'faced? Prowl and I? You know I don't..."

"You don't 'face sure I know. It is dangerous. You may unintentionally infect someone and besides that is a sign of commitment to that bot and usually leads to more intimate things. You usually like to have fun and play the field. I know. I know. You are patient though Jazz. You will. I know you have considered it. I see the way you two act together. You aren't the only one who can read body language, Jazz. We all can see it.

"Jackie, He hates me. We ain’t nothing alike.

"Nah, he doesn't hate you. You are right though. You are very different but complementary."

The whole conversation was beginning to make Jazz uncomfortable. "Just make the bomb. I'll let you know exactly when I need it as soon as I know myself." He suddenly felt drained and left to refuel. He headed to the rec room for afternoon rations. He got a little way down the hall when he heard someone behind him. It was a walk that he knew well. It was Prowl behind him. He hurried to collect his rations and heard the door behind him. Jazz turned and almost hit Prowl. Prowl was so close now Jazz could hear the hum of his systems. "Mech, If I didn know better, Id think you were stalking me!" He hoped his facial expression didn’t give away his thoughts or feelings. Primus don't let me overheat here and now. He thought but only laughed.

"I need to speak with you, somewhere out of the range of other audio receptors. It is about the mission."  
He seemed calm as usual but Jazz sensed something else in his voice. A sense of fear maybe? Was he unsure of something? Why? he never got that from Prowl before. "Sure, your office?" He wanted to get away from all the other looks. If Wheeljack knew and Ratchet knew then they all must have their suspicions. Jazz liked attention but not this kind. Not yet.

"It is time. We need to know now where the Decepticons are in the experiments and we need to locate the sources of extra energon. I have assigned a scout team for that. You know what I need from you. I am not ordering you to go though. I am asking if you are willing. I haven’t even spoken to Optimus about it yet and I want to know who will be going before I give him my plans. You won’t be going alone this time. I am coming too. It is the best way as it is unsafe to transmit my plans over the distance, even encrypted they can be intercepted and I don’t want to risk that."  
Jazz didn’t know what to make of it. He wasn’t ordering him on a mission? of course he would go thought. He was prepared. "Sure" he answered. "When do I, we, leave?"

"I will report to Prime immediately. I suspect we will leave in an orn." He turned to leave. "You are dismissed."  
Jazz wasn’t sure he believed his audios or optics. The look he got was one of fear, concern and...pride and affection? "Stop imagining things." he told himself as he walked back to his quarters to prepare and to tell Wheeljack to make the bomb a priority. he had not got a few feet from the door when he heard a crash. "Ratchet, It has happened again." Jazz and Optimus followed Ratchet and Prowl to Medical.


	3. Bots VS. Cons

Chapter 3 Opposing Forces: Bots Vs. Cons: Prowl

Prowl's new upgrade kicked in before they got to medical. "I am fine." he announced to the shocked expressions of his commanding officer and Jazz as he set up before the Prime could pick him up.

“Perhaps but I am no medic. Let Ratchet have the final say.” He looked at his right hand mech. “Do they not often leave you-“ Prime attempted to find a word that would be accurate but not offensive.

“Yes, unfortunately glitches leave me mildly disorganized until my battle computer reboots, but it was not a true glitch this time. There is much to do and we need to act immediately. The Decepticons are progressing quickly and there is a 73 percent chance they will finish by the end of the orbital cycle and I estimate a 90 percent chance they will expect something if we continue to procrastinate."

"Prowl..." Prime interrupted, “I completely understand however I was headed that way and you are here so follow me and we will discuss it on the way.”

“Yes sir,” Prowl said and followed with hesitancy.

They arrived at the med bay and Prowl reluctant to speak let Prime recount the events that lead them there. Prime looked at Ratchet. "What do you think?  
“Prime, I assure you-“ Prowl cut in embarrassed by the situation and fighting another glitch, “I am fine!” He glared at the medic.

"I see no reason to delay. He seems fine and checked out with my brief scan. There is no damage although I can’t explain the glitch that wasn't really a glitch as he put it.” He made a note on the chart in his hand.

:We will discuss this later, Prowl: Ratchet told him over a private comm. link.

:That was the plan, Doc: Prowl assured him. :Until then not a word please.:

"How soon can you be ready, Jazz" Prowl asked turning to the saboteur who had already left for Wheeljack's lab. “Well-“ he said realizing he was gone. I will go prepare, if I may Ratchet, Optimus?”  
They nodded

"Leave as soon as possible and I expect a full report when you get back . I would appreciate a brief overview before you go giving more detail of how you will accomplish the task.

"Of course, Optimus" Prowl told him. He explained that they would sneak in and using the codes Jazz obtained steal the device and any information in the labs and get out. Prowl explained new evasive techniques he had perfected and taught Jazz should the need arise. Bee would have a team providing cover from the hills. "I don't expect to have to fire any weapons. But of course I prepared for that as well. If we can’t get it we will be sure the Decepticons don't have it anymore either. Wheeljack has invented a small yet powerful explosive to use in case we are discovered and can’t get out with it." Prime looked concerned. "Don't worry we don't plan on it being a suicide mission. The device is remote control activated. We will clear the necessary distance before destroying it and hopefully some Decepticons with it. I have also discussed a plan with Ironhide for second backup should we need to blow anything up."

"That is acceptable. Prowl, you two be careful. I will see you when you return successfully. Dismissed."

Jazz returned from Wheeljack’s lab with the device in hand. It appeared to be a small crystal, barely noticeable. "This will work?" Prowl asked skeptic as ever.

"Jack assured me it will. He said it will take out the lab and anything within a 10 kilometer radius so we will have to move but I don't think it will come to that."

"You are dangerous, Jazz. I am pleased you are on my side." Prowl told him with a half grin. "Let’s do this."

Prowl liked the odds but that didn't mean he wasn't without doubts are some degree of fear. Only a fool was unafraid of everything but he was sure no one would know, especially Jazz. He was the one Prowl was afraid for, not because he didn't think Jazz a capable soldier. Quite the contrary, He knew Jazz was good. He was terrified at the thought of losing him. He hated the fact that so many fellow Autobots joined the Allspark in such a short time but he the thought of Jazz going made his frame shake. Could he continue without Jazz? What if he never got to establish at least a friendship? Prowl did not dwell on the thought. He could not afford another non-glitch. It would arouse too many suspicions that would further delay the mission. Prowl did not realize that he had slowed and that his faceplates were giving away any emotion and Jazz was quick to break his train of thought and point it out.

"Whatcha thinkin about boss? I am ready for the prize and celebration that will follow. How ‘bout you?"

More than you know he thought but only answered, "Indeed!" They transformed and left the base headed for the coordinates Jazz supplied them from the last mission. They arrived at the Decepticon base under the cover of darkness and drove around to the smaller structure that was Shockwave's lab. Jazz transformed first and went to enter the security code he watched Shockwave enter the last time he was here. :I hope he doesn't change it periodically. That would be the logical thing to do.: Prowl told Jazz through a secure comm link.

:We just have to hope all bots aren't as logical as you, even Shockwave.: Jazz answered. He was surprised when the door opened without any audible alarms. "We're in. That was easy...too easy." Jazz whispered as he walked to the table where the device was sitting. He picked it up along with the data pads that were surrounding it. Prowl collected all the other data pads he could find. After a few klicks he whispered, "Now let’s get out of here!"

The transformed and drove out at full speed only to hear blaster fire above them. 

"Autobots, I believe you have something that belongs to us!" came Starscream's high pitched voice. The other two seekers came behind and began firing. Rocks were falling from the surrounding mountains.   
The two Autobots swerved to avoid the null rays and falling debris."Scrap!" Jazz swore. "The fraggers are on to us. I didn't consider flyers in my plan!"

"Then it is a good thing Bee and I did. At least their aim is off again thanks to our guys cover. Initiate evasive maneuvers!" Prowl ordered.  
The Autobot backup arrived and Bluestreak fired from the ground as the twins jumped from the falling rock and landed on Thundercracker and Skywarp respectively. Damage to Thundercracker’s wing sent the seeker back in retreat and Sunstreaker joined Bluestreak and Bumblebee in providing cover fire. 

:Thanks guys: Jazz told them over the Autobot frequency. :Clear the radius and return to base:

"Time to blow this baby" Jazz said after they cleared the distance and hit the detonator. "We made it! Jazz announced. "and with the tech and info. We are that good!" Prowl wished he could share Jazz’s optimism but his battle computer refused to let him. He calculated the chances that this battle was not yet over to be 87.657% He did not like that and refused to let his guard down.

“I wish it is that easy, Jazz, but I doubt it. Keep your optics open!” He warned.  
Just then Soundwave and his cassettes transformed. Rumble shook the ground around them slowing their escape. Prowl feared they wouldn’t clear the blast radius in time because of it. He alerted Jazz and they headed for cover. 

:Ironhide, initiate omega 4: Prowl commed quickly

Laserbeak flew overhead and his blast missed Prowl and struck Jazz. 

“Blast I am hit. Nothing major though.” He told Prowl just as Ravage knocked him to the ground and clawed at his throat and arms where he subspaced the information. 

“Autobot return intel now” came Soundwave’s voice.

“I think not con!” A blast came from behind and Ravage fell. 

“Ravage return” called Soundwave and the cybercat retreated.   
Soundwave flew off quickly as the bomb detonated and flying debris headed their way.

“Scrap transform now!” Prowl ordered. Flying debris barely missed Prowl and hit jazz just below his windshield . Prowl, unaware of the damage Jazz took, believed they could make it. Jazz instinctively transformed back. The wound was right in his back just below his neck and energon and coolant was leaking everywhere. "Prowl, I am hit and overheating. Radio for help then get the frag out of here!" He said venting heavily and then lost consciousness.

"Jazz NO! He commed headquarters and then glitched. The last thing he was aware of was red arms holding him up.

Opposing Forces Bots VS. Cons: Jazz

"Prowl?" :Prowler, are you ok. What just happened?: Jazz asked when he woke up more quickly than expected. He hoped the private link wouldn't be seen as anything other than concern for a fellow officer but if it conveyed more at least Prowl would be the only one to hear it. "I am okay. It...it wasn't a true glitch." : I'll explain later. a little upgrade for the mission.: 

:Go with Prime and let Ratch confirm you’re fine. I’ll catch up to you later.:  
Ratchet confirmed that he seemed ok by a quick scan but wanted answers later. The mission he understood was a priority. He had given Prowl the necessary upgrades and considered it an unexplained side effect of the upgrades until he had further evidence.

:Go get the bomb and report to my office I will brief you on the details on the way.: Prowl told his partner for the mission.

"Way ahead of ya boss" he answered from halfway down the corridor on his way to Wheeljack's lab. Prowl just shook his helm. He wasn't sure what was different about Jazz. He was always 'playful' but this was getting to be over the top with him. He wasn't sure what was going on but he was determined to find out after the mission. He was not going to lets his hopes get in the way of his focus though.  
Jazz walked in Wheeljack's lab to find the engineer standing with a small crystal like metal rock in his hand. "Do you have the bomb ready? I needed it like, last orn. We leave in less than a joor."

"This is it, Jazz. This is what you came for. It is perfect."

" Already! You're good Jackie. I can definitely hide it but the main question is will it work?"

"Of course." Wheeljack answered pretending to be offended. " Sabotage is your specialty, explosives are mine."

"That is true. Thanks. Anything else I should know?"  
You have a 10 k radius so that will give you time to get away before blowing it up."

"Should it come to that, Jackie"

"It will." Wheeljack's face plates lit up. "I almost wish I could blow the cons to the well, but at least I have a part in it. Oh, on another topic, Have you made your move yet?

"My move? This isn't about Prowl again is it? You know I don't..."He laughed. “You and Ratch need to stop. I know y’all don’t want to be the only officially bonded mechs on base but it isn’t about you and it isn’t a contest.”

Wheeljack laughed at that unexpected comment. " We want our friends who are perfect for each other to be as happy as we are. I don't think you should wait. I’m sure he is getting annoyed. You guys are perfect for each other, Jazz everybody knows it. You should settle down and be exclusive mech. It’s great. I am glad we bonded before the war began. It is the one thing that is sure in this uncertain time, besides Prowl upgraded his systems for..."

"the mission, Yes I know" Jazz cut him off not wanting to hear the rest, assuming it was what he was thinking. Wheeljack was right. It would be worth settling down and being exclusive with Prowl but even a close friendship would be a blessing from Primus in this time of war. If only- He didn't need to let his thoughts go in that direction. It was vital that he concentrate. "I really need to get going. Prowl will be downloading the information I need soon. Thanks again for everything"

"Yeah, Mech! I am glad we are on the same side. Go kick some con tailpipe."

"Here it is Prowl, unassuming, dangerous, and even beautiful but no doubt will pack a powerful punch." Jazz told him. Like some bot I know he thought smiling. Prowl gave Jazz an incomprehensible look then actually smiled.

"Great. I hope it does."

"Wheeljack assured me it would. Explosives are his thing."

"Indeed." The expression confused Jazz.

"Watcha thinkin’ boss? I am ready to retrieve the prize and do some partying."

Jazz of course had already planned a party to boost morale and to celebrate this small victory, but after his talk with Wheeljack he would use the opportunity to initiate what he hoped to be at least an actual friendship with Prowl. He planned to keep the party a light sparked affair. He vented deeply to cool his systems.

"Sure thing Jazz" was the only response. He sent Prowl the coordinates.

"Let’s roll." They arrived at the Decepticon base under the cover of darkness and transformed as soon as they reached the smaller structure that was Shockwave’s lab. Jazz entered the pass code that he had observed Shockwave use his last mission here. "I just hope it still works."  
'  
it would be logical to change it on occasion."

"yes, but I just hope even the most logical con isn’t as logical as you, Prowl." To his delight the door opened to no audible alarms. They walked in quietly and within a few nanoclicks Jazz located the device. He subspaced it and collected all the data pads surrounding it. Prowl collected any others laying around the lab. "That was easy...too easy. Now let's get out of here."Jazz left the explosive by the door.  
They transformed and left the lab and cleared the base. We made it Jazz thought pleased, but no sooner had the thought entered his processor he heard a the voice of the Decepticon 2nd in command above him. "I believe you have something that belongs to us, Autobots! And to think neither Lord Megatron or Shockwave believed me when I suggested you would attempt this. I was right and I will bring you down."

"Scrap! Jazz swore. "I didn’ consider flyers in my escape route."

"Fortunately I did. Evasive maneuvers." Prowl ordered. Jazz was estatic to see the backup. He would have known the tactician would not stop being just that and had covered everything. This is why I adore that mech. Jazz thought. 

They split up and eluded the trine, only to have Jazz almost run into to Soundwave and his cassettes. The ground began to shake around him and he was thrown off balance slightly. He transformed and fired. A blast hit him in the shoulder causing more damage than he anticipated. "Prowl I am hit" he announced hoping Prowl would leave and he had become the distraction. 

“Here Kitty Kitty” Jazz cooed taunting the cassette. He reached for the cat’s throat just as a blast knocked it off. “Thanks!”  
Prowl did something Jazz didn’t expect. He ran closer firing. "Jazz the detonator?"

"I am already way ahead of you there too.." he vented. “I wasn’t expectin the destraction. The explosion sent debris flying. Soundwave got out of the way and before Jazz could transform he was hit in the back with the sharp projectile that was once part of the building. Coolant and energon poured out. "Prowl! Go!" he gave him the device. “I don’t think I am going to make it. He didn’t remember transforming and fell forward. 

Prowl saw it and commed base for help and began first aid. "No Jazz. he saw him begin to lose consciousness.

He thought he heard Ironhide and Ratchet behind him as he blacked out. I love you mech. Really I do." Jazz whispered .He hoped Prowl heard. He was unaware he already glitched.


	4. Collisions: Confessions

Chapter 4 Collisions-Confession Prowl

"I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
Well, I've found I'm scared to know  
I'm always on your mind  
Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide"- 'Collide' Howie Day

Prowl came around once again to the now too familiar sounds and smells of medical. He could only assume he glitched again, but why this time? Then the normal confusion he experienced with coming out of a glitch induced blackout as well as pain hit him and he remembered. It wasn't a normal glitch. He was fighting Decepticons on a mission with Jazz. His helm ached. He remembered barley getting out of the blast range, yet he didn’t remember any damage from the explosion, nor did he remember taking a hit from any of the cons. However, he felt as if he had been out for a long time, far longer than any glitch would have caused and he rarely woke up in the med bay. He remembered his new program should have pulled him out of it immediately. He tried to sit up but the room seemed to spin and he felt he was about to purge. He decided staying still until he could get answers was best. 

"Easy there Prowl" came the voice of the medic standing over him, Jazz and Prowl's energon still coating his white plating. He was clearly unhappy. “For a while there I wasn't sure you would pull through. What exactly happened?"

Prowl vented and recounted the last moments of the mission and Ratchet just nodded. "Primus, you both were lucky"

"There is no such thing as luck, Ratchet. You know that, and I am beginning to doubt Primus. It is fortunate you are so skilled, Doctor."

"Hummmph" Ratchet grunted. Perhaps, but it would have been easier had you bothered to tell me when you were in here earlier for upgrades or at least when you glitched last time that you were convinced you were qualified to perform your own upgrade. That was the real reason behind your last episode and coming to so quickly wasn’t it? Or was telling your doctor about major changes you were going to make to your body not important?” Ratchet was angry and it was clear he was trying to keep his voice level to avoid disturbing the others in the med bay. “That was far more difficult than a virus removal. I thought for a few klicks that you would become my first case of true mnemosurgery. “ 

Prowl set up despite the dizziness. “I hate even the thought of that Doctor!”

“So do I. You especially with your battle computer, but it was beginning to rewrite you programming! Don’t worry. It didn’t come to that. Ultimately it was no worse than a tricky virus. I have removed it and corrected the damage. You know it would have eventually changed who you are. I am grateful it didn’t rewrite even your memories."  
Prowl flinched inwardly at the thought. Yes, He hated it sometimes but it was part of his battle computer, part of what made him so good. If it were gone most of who he was would be too. "If I had not done it I wouldn’t have been able to come hold it together long enough for first aid or come around quickly enough to fill you in on what happened. We may have lost a very talented saboteur."

"Speaking of Jazz, it is fortunate I had enough hands to keep him stable while I saved your processor. His wounds were extensive but you don’t know that he wouldn’t have made it without you trying to offline yourself . As I told you it could have cost us a very talented strategist. I could have helped you with something temporary that wouldn’t have caused damage. Correcting your processor was what took so long.   
Prowl's stoic expression faded and worry crossed his face plates. He slowly eased himself up ignoring the stiffness. He knew it would work its way out ."

How is he?" he asked not bothering to hide the grave worry that made his way out. He learned vorns ago that he couldn’t hide from Ratchet and was sharply reminded of that fact moments ago. He sat up ready to go to Jazz's side. "If he doesnt...He is so still. He will wake up. Could you..." Prowl watched him and listened to the monitor as well as the steady hum of Jazz's fans.

"He will pull through, Prowl." Ratchet assured him noticing quickly where the conversation was headed. "I spent the last several hours in surgery and I am leaving him in stasis to allow his body to continue its own repairs, so no, I won't be pulling him out of it. I imagine he will come out of stasis on his own within the joor."

Prowl vented something equivalent to a sigh. He wanted to speak with him right away but at least he would get that chance. He wasn’t sure of it on the battle field. He needed to talk and it seemed Ratchet would be around a while considering the condition of his patients. He was sure Ratchet figured it out anyway perceptive as he was. "Ratchet, you wanted to know why I made the upgrades?" He asked quietly.

Ratchet put down the chart he was working on and stood beside him. "It wasn’t just to protect yourself if there was trouble in the battle was it? You never needed anything like that before just like you never needed the level 4 anti-viral/special opps upgrade before. Your feelings for Jazz are more than just concern for one Autobot from another. You anticipate more." It was a statement of fact more than a question. "You anticipate a friendship that will become a physical relationship do you not?" 

Prowl looked away. "It is necessary to be careful. Your logic and strategy for that is flawless as usual, Prowl. I am all for it."

Prowl reclined back on the berth. He was tightening up again but wouldn’t admit it. "Right again Doctor. Yes I am trying to take precautions if things do happen. I know he is careful and I am told that is why he never allows himself to get serious with a bot, the danger. If I took extra precautions perhaps he would see that I am serious. "  
The monitors beeped and Jazz's venting changed. Ratchet left Prowl to check on him. Jazz was coming to earlier than expected

"He is ok, Prowl just making some medication adjustments though he may wake up sooner than expected. I will let you know. You were saying?" Ratchet wouldn’t admit it but he liked the idea of potentially being match maker to his two friends.

Yes, I admit it. It is illogical, considering our differences, that he would ever share my feelings. However, there were indications he may. They were very subtle though so my inclination is to doubt it. Jazz is usually very open with his feelings, and if he is interested in a bot he has never hesitated to tell him. He thinks I am unavailable uninterested and cold, consequently he never bothered to make a move."

"When he wakes up you should talk to him. Set up a relaxed situation and work on being friends. Don’t assume too much. That could be detrimental to both of you. You assume he is uninterested because he doesn’t act like himself around you. Perhaps he doesn’t want to offend you by being overly emotional. I don’t think he thinks you’re cold. In fact I know he admires your dedication."

"Offend me with his emotions and playfullness? That is absurd. That is who he is Doctor. Why should he change for me? For anyone?"

"Why should you change for him? Didn’t you try that and glitch?"

Ratchet was right again and Prowl knew it. "Thanks doctor. I never knew you were a psychiatrist too"

"You know I took classes at repair school vorns ago, not to mention I do have first hand knowledge about these things. Rest now. I am going to check on Jazz again" he told Prowl as the monitors beeped loudly. "Hello, Jazz. Welcome back to the world of the living."  
Jazz and Prowl both smiled from their berths.

Collision Confessions Jazz

"I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again  
Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide"-'Collide' Howie Day

For a moment, that seemed to him like forever, Jazz was only aware of darkness, and vaguely aware of being. He wasn't sure if his state of being was with the living or if he was on his way to the Well, only that he was. His sensory systems began to online and he felt the pain throughout his body. He had to still be with the living considering he had always heard there wasn't supposed to be pain in the Well. Oh, Primus Help me! He prayed.

Eventually he could hear the hums of the machines around him and the tick of the main chronometer. He heard voices as if they were at the end of a long tunnel, and he thought he could hear his name. Someone was discussing him although he didn't know who as he could not clearly make out to whom the voices belonged. He listened for a while intently still completely unsure of where he was. His optics were still off line and he couldn't seem to bring them online. Part of him feared looking. He was certain he wouldn't see the face of Primus, but he wasn't sure if he would see relief and frustration in Ratchet's face or anger and sadistic glee in Shockwave's. He felt a rush of fear at the possibility of being at the mercy of the Decepticons. He knew it was always a possibility in his line of work but he still prayed desperately Primus, Pleeeeese, If you love me, even a lil bit, please let it be Ratch or take me to the Well NOW! 

Finally, after several more klicks, his audios were fully online and to his relief he heard Ratchet, and Prowl. Yes, Primus does love me. He was finally able to bring his optics online and he stared at the ceiling of the Autobot med bay. I’m back in our headquarters, Ratch's med bay, and Prowl is functioning! So he had been unconscious almost an orn and several megacycles in surgery. Prowl had almost destroyed his processor but other than that sustained only minor injuries. Focusing on their conversation made him forget the pain temporarily. Crazy glitch, he thought. They were not only discussing him and his condition, or as much of it as Ratchet could ethically tell Prowl, Prowl was discussing why he did the upgrade. Something he never did get the chance to tell Jazz. Crazy glitch he thought again. He almost took himself out trying to help me on the he realize I am used to near death experiences by now. That was more than Jazz could take he almost laughed out loud but it caused a sharp pain to run down his neck and back struts. He grunted and vented deeply trying to steady himself. He didn't want to let Prowl know he was conscious just yet. That was when Ratchet noticed and walked to his side. He knew Ratchet would say something so he smiled weakly and tried to shake his helm.

"Ratchet don't. I want to know what Prowl is thinking" he vented in a voice so low Ratchet himself almost didn't hear. He smiled back and nodded. 

"He is fine Prowl, I am adjusting the pain killers because he may be conscious sooner than I anticipated. I don't want him hurting when he onlines. I will tell you when he is out of stasis. You were saying?"

What he heard after that made him appreciative of the fact that the pain killers had something of a paralyzing effect because he would have damaged himself further jumping of the berth and running to hug then punch Prowl. The rest of the conversation sent the full spectrum of emotions through Jazz. Although he had said something similar to Wheeljack about the fact they were too different but at least he knew Prowl didn't hate him. He silently thanked Primus for that. He was angry with himself for being too obvious and angry that Prowl didn't respond to his 'subtle' gestures if he knew or even thought that is what they were. Sure he just thought Prowl was uninterested but not cold. It had angered Jazz when he heard the twins refer to Prowl in that manner after all.  
It was more than he could take. He found himself fight against the medication's paralyzing side effect. The struggle and venting changes alerted both Ratchet and Prowl this time. He couldn't hide it any longer.

"Welcome back to the world of the living, Jazz" Ratchet told him running his scanners over him for the 5th time that megacycle. He lowered the amount a little bit communicating to Jazz that he did not want him to think he could 'attack' Prowl at the moment. He smiled at him and nodded as he left for his office. He had charts and reports to finish.  
When Ratchet was out of audio range Jazz believed he could actually get his voice to carry to the other side of the room. "Hey Prowler?" Prowl had slowly walked to his berth side. "You still want to have that celebration. I still have the tech and the info. We need a few megacycles to relax. There is something I need to make clear." He winked and fell back to light recharge.


	5. True Confessions

Chapter 5 Collision True Confessions Prowl

Prowl awoke in his own quarters several megacycles later and for the first time in 3 orbital cycles did not have a severe processor ache; which he assumed was partially due to the repairs Ratchet made after his self upgrade, and partially to the fact that he was on medical leave for the rest of this decacycle. As a result he was not constantly thinking about all that was going on. He was actually calm and it wasn't just because he was being forced to rest. There was still plenty going on that could cause stress but he refused to think about it. "Ratchet's orders" he reminded himself. No, he was calm because he felt that part of a burden was indeed lifted off his struts. He had admitted to and openly confessed his feelings to another bot, it didn't matter that it wasn't to the bot that he had them for or that Ratchet was professionally bound to keep his vocalizer shut about the whole thing, but still as illogical as it was it helped. It would still cause problems for him if anyone else knew, as it was still against protocol. Friendships, however were not and as soon as Jazz was released from Med bay he would see to initiating one. They now had something in common, a shared experience and every bot knew that could be binding in its own way. A friendship in this situation was logical. Prowl had no doubts that they would be working close together and there would be more assignments like the last one. Trust was necessary and would be more beneficial than harmful. If it were to go further well, he would definitely acknowledge Jazz's subtle moves should he make another and follow it  
"He noticed it was unusually quiet and dark. "Clearly it is later than I thought" he muttered to himself. The quiet was good that meant everything was going as it should and watch was without problems. Prowl decided to go check on Jazz. He believed he heard Jazz say there was something he wanted to make clear. What did that mean anyway? Was that one of his subtle passes, was it the drugs and pain or what? Prowl had no idea. He walked into the med bay to see Jazz still recharging and Ratchet standing over the berth with his back to the door. Would that Mech ever wake up? He watched Ratchet work. As if Ratchet was aware of the optics on him he turned and greeted Prowl. It was as if Ratchet expected Prowl to be standing at the door at that moment.

"He is fine, Prowl. He has actually already been awake and moving around. I have lowered the dose of his medication. He is coherent and looking like I will discharge him within the decacycle if this rate of improvement continues. In fact he just fell back into recharge klicks before you got here.” He informed Prowl without even turning around. He put down what he was working on and finally turned to face Prowl. “Are you okay? It don’t often see you come in here willingly.” He pointed out almost teasing him. “You feel like the participating in the celebration Jazz has planned for your little victory?" Ratchet smirked and gave Prowl the look

"What did he tell you?"

Sorry, Prowl, you know that is confidential! And don’t pull the rank thing. I don’t buy the army regulations."

Prowl vented. "You know I am not referring to what he might have said about his condition doctor.

"Yes, would you rather me tell him all you said last orn or would you rather do it? That is after all what you want to know isn't it? IF Jazz said anything along those lines, and I am not saying he did, do you think he would want to be the one to tell you? Now, are you going to the celebration he talked about or not? You do have time after all being on leave for the next decacycle."

"Doctor, I don't party."

""Really? I thought that rule only applied to Primes and rumor has it that Optimus will even be making a brief appearance. Jazz wants to celebrate this victory. It was no small one and it almost cost us dearly. Never mind all that though, Prowler." Ratchet rumbled his engines in what was almost laughter at the nick name he used. "It was Jazz's idea after all. I think if nothing else you should do it for him. It is the perfect excuse to be together and in a relaxed situation to..." Ratchet paused looking for the right words. "initiate a friendship that leads to, I don't know, a bond!" He said as stoically as ever.

"Ratchet! A Bond?! That is not even funny and don't call me that."

"It wasn't supposed to be, and fine I respect that you only want Jazz to use pet names." Ratchet answered calmly. "Now keep your voice down or leave. You're going to wake him." He looked down and added, "if you haven't already.

"Who bonded?" Jazz whispered as he pulled himself out of recharge.

"No bots that we know of have bonded, Jazz" Prowl told him.

"Not yet anyway." Ratchet added laughing hard enough he thought it would be best to leave. He did want them to talk after all. "Unlike some bots I know, I actually have work to do!" he told them after scanning Jazz and adding something to the data pad he was holding. "You two have things to other activities for somewhere other than my med bay though. I don't want you hurting each other, or making a big mess. There are some things I would really rather not have to clean up." Ratchet added returning to his normal grumpy self.

"Hey...Prowler. What was that supposed ta mean? What did i miss anyway?" Jazz asked still only halfway out of recharge. "Doc bot said ya wanted to talk to me which is good cuz I’ve been needin to talk to ya. Oh, and I’m glad you're ok."

"The way he said that made Prowl's external temperature increase several degrees. "You didn't miss anything. Sometimes I think the war and constantly having to fix us is getting to Ratchet. Sometimes I think he is an astrosecond away from glitching himself. It is starting to get to me.” Prowl admitted and looked at the floor. “ Anyway, I am pleased" He paused. That did not sound right. Primus this was the mech he had been thinking about constantly and yes if he was honest Ratchet was right. He liked the idea of being bonded but he felt that the war would prevent that from happening at all. He finished his thought out loud." no, happy to see you are recovering so well. I wanted to know if the party is still going to happen?”

"That depends. Would you actually come if it were?"

"Naturally. it is a celebration of us, or rather what we were able to accomplish two orns ago." Primus he was irritated with himself this klick. He was going to say far if this continued and he still didn’t know what Jazz was planning, or feeling.

"Good. Doc Bot says I should be outta 'ere in the next few orns. I'll be on light duties after that for a while so we need to have it soon. Prowler, that is not the only thing I wanted to talk to you about. What was the real reason behind the upgrades?"

"You know about that. It is what got us out of that slag with Soundwave and his...parasites.

"No, I believe it was Mirage’s shot from out of nowhere that knocked that cat off of me. You and I both know I do that all the time, face death, part o' the job, but you never felt the need to change your programming before, or get opps quality virus shield. Did you expect to pick up something in the lab?” Jazz’s visor was alight and he was smiling.   
;  
"Prowl was getting uncomfortable. He could not understand why this was so difficult. It was just an admission of his thoughts. He had already admitted them to Ratchet of all bots. He had to plan this better. With the changes he was sure he would glitch. He had to rehearse this first. "Right. Now isn’t the time Jazz. We will talk more after the party. Let's plan that celebration.

"Ok fair enough. Wazzup with Ratch though. We wouldn’t mess up the med bay that much." He was still smiling and he started laughing until he was sure he would overheat as his intakes were backing up. "Ugh, my mech...Prowl sat beside him.

"Don’t hurt yourself. You'll have him back with that scanner...again." Now, the party.  
The next few megacycles were spent trying not to make Jazz laugh but they had a plan and Prowl left with almost a 'dance' in his step. The orn had definitely improved.

True Confessions Jazz

Jazz awoke from his short recharge after a couple of megacycles and discovered most of his pain was gone. He decided to make an attempt to get up. "Bad idea" he muttered out loud after he managed to sit. His neck and shoulder began to throb again, a deep ache. "Prowler?" Jazz asked in a surprisingly strong voice.  
Ratchet was by his berth again. "Nope, sorry. I discharged him to his quarters 3 breems ago. I hope he decides to not be stubborn for once and actually recharge some. He isn't allowed to work for the rest of this decacycle. How are you feeling now?"

My neck is throbbin but other than that I am ok considerin' how ah was 3 orns ago. Thanks doc bot."  
"You really are something Jazz, It should be doing more than just throbbing. Had that shrapnel been thicker or been flying any faster it could have decapitated you. It severed a couple of energon lines and your shoulder was dislodged. Jazz, honestly if you had not transformed when you did you would have been one with the all spark right now. You lost a great deal of energon and coolant the other orn. Don't take it lightly. I don't."

"And neither do I Doc bot. Just before ah came to ah thought ah was offline, and yeah ah know it could happen ta any of us at any time given this Primus forsaken war. I know I give you the pit sometimes." He looked at the floor. "sorry."

"It wasn't a reprimand, Jazz. I wish I could take all the credit but the way you heal so quickly is impressive. If this continues you will be out by the end of this decacycle and light duties for the next. It will be sore for a while but the more you move it the faster it will heal." He checked his monitors and probed the top of Jazz's shoulder."You are right though any of us could join the all spark sooner than we would like, that is exactly the reason you shouldn't keep putting off telling Prowl how you feel in a more direct way. Clearly you already know how he feels. It is unlikely that he will take the initiative in this. You need to make an obvious move. You told him you needed to clear up some things do it at that is no excuse not to. You can’t refuse to live because of the possibility of death. You can’t assume Prowl doesn't want to take that risk and be close. He is stubborn though."  
"  
You're right.”

“I usually am” Ratchet said matter of factly

“Uh huh. Anyway, i did tell him that ah wanted to clear somethin up." Jazz laughed. "Time to be impossibly obvious. He better hope he agrees to go. I'd hate to have to demonstrate to him some of my sabotage when it comes to his energon rations" They both laughed. Jazz was pleased to discover it no longer hurt to do so.

"Time to make a move Jazz."He paused. Jazz was sure Ratchet had finally lost it. 

“Right now?”

"Your arm and helm I mean. Stand up. And lift your arm above your head."  
Jazz winced but did as he was told without complaining. Ratchet noticed and made some adjustments. “I can’t say for sure yet but this looks like there will be little scar tissue when this joint heals. That is a good thing. This is your weapons arm.”  
This was going to be a long week. They went through a round of exercises including transforming back and forth before Jazz got tired again. "ya killin me Doc Bot!"

"No, You won’t offline on my watch. I have invested too much in you glitches to allow that."

After several breems of various stretches and workouts he sat back down. "Doc why did Prowler do da upgrades? Ah know he got special opps antiviral upgrades. He didn’t need that when we stole the cons tech. He said he did the thing with the glitches to help his recovery time but the other makes no sense. Unless..."

"That is confidential, Jazz. Ask him. I think you know anyway. You heard his confession the other day. He still doesn’t know you know. If you don’t it would be better coming from him." He grabbed a cube of energon and handed it to Jazz. " You've done well for one orn. Drink this and rest a bit. It is getting late and I have someone else to see. If you need me, you have my comm frequency."  
Jazz fell into recharge only klicks after Ratchet left and awoke to a discussion of bonding.

"Who Bonded?!

"No bots that we know have bonded, Jazz" Prowl told him.

"Not yet anyway" Ratchet answered laughing.

Jazz knew immediately what he missed but decided to play dumb. Despite the conversation about offlining and not being promised another orn he still wasn’t ready. He would tell Prowl everything at the end of the evening as he walked with him back to his quarters. He used the silly pet name he assigned Prowl.

"Prowler, you are coming to the party, right?

Jazz was excited with the response. A celebration of...them? Jazz liked the sound of that and really didn’t hear the rest. This was going to be easier than he thought. It bothered him that he didn’t explain the upgrades yet. "Prowl and his crazy timing. If I know him half as well as I think I do, he is going to script what he wants to say. I can’t let him follow some crazy preplanned lines. I will make him be real." Jazz told himself. It was going to be a good decacycle. He could feel himself heat up and his visor lit up. "What did Ratch mean anyway. We wouldn’t make too much of a mess although I would prefer more room". He laughed but started hurting again.

Prowl sat on the edge of the berth. He laid out schematics he had for a party and the invitations, they were very formal. He had already made arrangements to get energon. He knew the twins had some and negotiated less brig time for them. Jazz of course had the music and entertainment planned. It would end with something soft to set a mood for any couples who were bonded or wanted to be. They were letting their guard down and became aware of each other’s EM fields. It was comforting for both of them though neither would admit it. They talked in the med bay for a couple of megacycles until an exhausted Ratchet dismissed Prowl.

"It is late. Rest both of you. I expect an invitation you know."

"Don’t worry. You and Jackie will have one for sure." Jazz told him visor glowing with delight. You have a challenge in the dance off this time.”


	6. Revelations

Chapter 6 :Collision: Revelations: Prowl

It had been an interesting decacycle. Jazz was released to light duties, extremely light and he and Prowl ended up working together on the report and the recreational activities they planned. As a result they were together every orn and were getting a better understanding of each other. Prowl finished his official work for the orn and because the party was in less than a joor he went to check on the decorating process which he left completely up to Jazz. What he saw surprised him. He always assumed that Jazz was totally random and unpredictable but the more he looked at the décor he began to see patterns. Being able to recognize patterns was one of his strengths but the fact the maybe Jazz was structured was something he never considered. Although it was unintentional Prowl said it was going to be about the two of them and Jazz's design reminded him of a chronometer of important dates, albeit a broken one as they colored dates were not arranged in a liner pattern or any recognizable pattern for that matter. He thought for a moment back over the last few days starting with the first time he relaxed enough around Jazz to be aware of his EM field and its uniqueness. The time in such close physical proximity made him aware subtle changes in his venting, the hums of his systems as they responded to stimuli, and his movements. Prowl was used to his walk by now and understood why he seemed to dance. Jazz unconsciously heard those things and in his head his processor must interpret it as music. Jazz danced to that. He wasn't simply trying to be annoying. He literally marched to his own beat but managed to keep in time with the rest of the army somehow. "Yes," Prowl thought. "Jazz is pretty amazing in more ways than I realized." He left realizing there was nothing left to do here and headed to the CO's office. He had something of an important personal matter to discuss.

"Optimus?" he asked as the Prime as he walked into the office. "I take it you received the last report. Prime nodded. "If you have a few klicks there is something of a more personal matter I need to discuss with you."

"Of course" Optimus answered. "Have a seat."

Prowl hesitated, completely uncomfortable with the whole thing, but it was logical if he was to continue Prime had to know. They were still at war after all. "Prime, I have discovered feelings for a fellow soldier. I would like permission to bond should it come to that. I believe he shares the feelings."

Prime nodded. "This war may end next orn or it may continue for several hundred vorns. You cannot stop living because you are afraid of offlining. You could offline next orn of completely natural causes and then you still miss living. The rebellion was beginning when Elita and I..."

Optimus, Elita was not fighting at the time. If one of you offlined you wouldn’t have the potential of losing two officers." Prowl didn’t mean to sound cold but he wanted to stick with facts. "I have heard breaking bonds is painfully not only emotionally but physically. If we did and something happened to one of us..."

"Prowl, I know you are interested in Jazz. I know of your concern being 2nd and 3rd, but my original statement stands. You cannot refuse to live because of what may or may not happen. Bond if you want to but," 

Prime paused. "I would advise against sparklings due to the lack of energon. "

Prowl nodded. "Of course. I would rather raise a sparkling in a time of peace anyway." He had his answer and needed to change the subject. "Optimus, about the lack of Energon, have you thought more about what I mentioned several orbital cycles ago. The possibility of looking off world for more sources? I have been informed of the possibility that the cons are considering it as well, especially now that we have destroyed their research."

"Yes, I believe that may be our only option. I have considered sending scouts to various locations. If significant amounts can be found we will definitely need to take advantage of it. I don’t have to tell you how important it is that we find it before the Decepticons, if they are indeed going to search off world. We are going to have to do it sooner than I hoped. Enjoy this evening. I will speak with you more when you are completely cleared for normal duties. I need your input on this, Prowl. As for now go try to enjoy the party. I will be by for an oil cake."

"Yes sir" Prowl answered as he left for Jazz's quarters. He had the feeling that the next few decacycles were going to be far more interesting than the previous ones. He had to admit to himself that despite his programming he was feeling nervous. He approached Jazz's quarters and hesitated a nanoclick before knocking. Come on, he told himself this is easier than most missions.

"Doors open, mech" Jazz answered. His visor lighting up when he saw his new best friend enter. "Ready to party tonight? It's gonna be great! Prowl nodded and noticed an unusual piece of furniture by Jazz’s desk. “What is that?”

"Sit," Jazz ordered pointing to a uniquely designed new piece of furniture, a chair with the back built to account for wings. "Ah I was gonna give it to ya later but ya came in before I could hide it. Jack helped me with the design. He's not just good with explosives."  
Prowl was completely unsure what to say so he was completely quiet as he enjoyed his gift so Jazz continued "Did you mean what you said the other orn?"

"Be more specific. I do not make a habit of lying, Jazz"

"So it really is about us?"

"Prowl nodded, "yes". He had a pretty good idea where this was going and he swore to himself he would not run from it this time. It was time he said something, never mind he didn’t have time to plan. He hadn’t planned any of the other conversations they had.

"Okay. So why the upgrades?" Jazz asked him in a way that gave Prowl the idea that Jazz already knew the answer but wanted to hear it from Prowl himself.  
Prowl hesitated. He finally decided to just let his spark speak for him and it came out in a way that could almost rival Blurr when he was around and had something important to report.

"I got it for extra security just before the mission into Con territory like I said, but I know you know that isn’t the only reason. I realized we had the potential to become friends, and if we became more, well I wanted to be ready." Prowl vented hard causing his fans to cycle faster. Who knew one simple confession would be so difficult.  
Jazz just grinned. "I knew it mech!." I wanted to hear you say it. Ya see I have a confession too, I was awake in the med bay before Ratchet announced it. I heard most of the conversation you two had. I agree. It was logical" he paused before adding "and necessary. But I have to know if you picked up on my lil gestures and shared the feeling..."

 

"I was afraid, Jazz. I have been wrong before, when I let my spark make decisions and I didn’t want to be wrong about this, about you. I didn’t want to" he hesitated for a moment smiling, "sabotage anything."

"Leave the sabotage to me. And If it helps I was afraid ah might do the same thing." He stood behind Prowl gently rubbing the edge of Prowls door wings. Come on lets go we got a megacycle before the celebration begins."

"If you keep that we can forget the party." He reclined back enjoying the warm pulses from Jazz’s hands as he made circles from the top all the way down to the seams.  
He stopped. "There will be plenty of time for that if you are interested later. Come on lets go boss."  
Prowl endured the social event for Jazz's sake. He had to admit he wasn’t sure where the high grade came from under the circumstances but he was not going to put anyone in the brig for it. It was needed after all the Autobots went through over the last solar cycle. He liked Jazz's music choices as they reminded him of Praxus before the war. He was amused with everyone’s reaction to the party and to he and Jazz. It was like he was the last to be let in on some big secret. He was pleased to have the support. They were there several megacycles and after the last slower dance he realized he was tired. There is much to do later he told himself. "Jazz are you ready to leave yet? I want my comfortable chair back right about now."

"Sure thing. I'll grab one more cube and we'll go to my quarters and get your chair."  
They thanked all the guests and walked out together. The revelation had freed Prowl more than he realized. It was and would continue to be a good night and indeed improved and interesting decacycle.

Revelations: Jazz

 

Jazz had been busy the last decacycle after leaving the Med bay. He and Prowl finished reports on the mission and planned for the party. Of course Prowl left most of the recreational planning to him as it was his idea and both of the agreed that Jazz was indeed better at that sort of thing. They spent more time together than just for business though as he found himself with Prowl when both of them were off and he liked it. He noticed Prowl was letting his guard down some and decided he would do so as well, he found Prowl's EM field comforting in a way he didn't with other mechs and Jazz had his share of them. He never bonded due to his fears, or even interfaced for that matter, but he had been with many a mech. He had been told he was good with his hands. Prowl was different although Jazz couldn't explain why. It was just something about him. They repeated the experience often and it was still one more conformation that Prowl shared his feelings about further developing the friendship and eventually spark bonding although that had yet to come up. Interfacing had been discussed but mostly in a joking way. He reminded Prowl that he was good with his hands and it seemed to bother Prowl when he mentioned the others. He just insisted that Jazz prove it and he did, starting with Prowl's wings. He helped him relieve some of the tension from holding them upright all the time. He had learned though from the pranksters that there was often more to jokes than meets the optic. He had an idea to tend to before he finished up the decorations. He would make them a calendar so that would be easy and he still had an orn and a half to finish. He knew this project would take a little more time.

"Hey WheelJack, Jazz said knocking on the door of his office. "I need another favor mech and hopefully quickly."

"Watcha gonna blow up now, Jazz?"

"Nothing ah hope, cept maybe add some dynamite to a hot relationship" He laughed. "I want to create a present for Prowl. He is always working and I know. The tension in his EM field is evident across the corridor. And it isn’t just that, I feel the tension in his wings from holding them up so much. Not that I mind massaging them but if he didn’t have to hold them up while he was sitting at his desk there would be less tension in the wires when he got off duty. He hardly ever relaxes so ah thought perhaps a taste of home would take his processor off the war for a few nanoklicks each orn. An office chair designed around his wings so he won’t be so tense."

"You've rubbed them have you? Careful you know what they say about wings, and doorwings." Wheeljack's faceplates were alight with amusement.

"True. Door wings and spark nodes, but I wouldn’t know about either. Never mind that.” He said feeling the coolant drain from his faceplates. “But can you build that chair? Ah can only do so much with ma hands ya know":

"Sure I’ll ask Ratchet about details of needs and I'll have him something ready in an orn or so. Helm over pedes in love. New love is adorable Jazz."

"Uh Huh, find a reason to get your mate in on it. You two have been conspiring to set us up for how long now?” Jazz glared at the engineer who just laughed. 

“Easier to ask about different anatomical adjustments rather than spend time researching right?”

“Shut up an build it already" was Jazz's only response.  
He left and thought he heard Ratchet laughing in the background. Yeah it must be obvious to everyone now. He headed back to the rec room to finish designs. He had one color for the dates they joined up, another for the day they met, a different one for important battles, one for the day he first recognized his feelings, the day he discovered Prowl didn't hate him and so on. He seemingly threw them on the wall with ease. It seemed obvious to him what it was but he wondered if Prowl would be able to see it. He should there was order to it after all and if anyone could he would. He had it complete in two megacycles. Which gave him plenty of time to rest up.

He fell into recharge and woke suddenly when he was sure there were optics piercing him. He sat up quickly. "Prowler! You get your designation honestly " He almost growled as he jumped up in surprise. He didn’t usually recharge that soundly.

"Nope sorry." Wheeljack laughed. "But I wanted you to know the design and construction of the gift went more quickly than I anticipated. Ratchet helped of course. I can bring it by. I believe Prowl is in a meeting with Optimus."

"Ummm yeah. How long was ah rechargin'?"

"Over a megacycle. The party starts in 4 breems."

Sure. I'll leave it in my quarters until after wards."

They were able to get it into his quarters without anyone who didn’t already have suspicions seeing anything. The ones who did only smiled.  
Jazz was preparing to leave when the door chimed.

"Door's open, mech." He answered not really paying attention to who was standing there and halfway expecting it to be WheelJack again . "Prowler! He said a little startled. Are you ready to party tonight? It is gonna be great." He noticed Prowl had seen the chair. He walked over to it and put his hand on the top.

"Sit. I was going to give it to you after the party as a gift but you came by and ah didn’t have time to hide it. Ah wasn’t expecting you to pick me up" Jazz laughed. Prowl made himself comfortable.

"Did you mean what you said the other orn?" Jazz asked while sending gentle pulses of heat through his hands to Prowl's doorwings that he was still holding up despite the fact that the chair would allow him to sit back on them.

"Mean what? You know I do not make a habit of lying, Jazz."

"You do agree it is about us tonight?"

"Yes"

"So tell me then, why the upgrades? Jazz meant he wasn’t going to let Prowl over think this. Not this time.  
"We discussed this. I got it for the mission to 'Con territory. The one we are celebrating surviving and for future ones that are going to happen. I will be returning again before the war is over. We both know that." He vented softly

We also both know that is not the only reason"

"I wanted to be ready if, no, when our relationship as friends became more" Prowl answered quickly letting his spark speak for him in a way that sounded almost like one word.

"I knew it. I thought I heard you say something along those lines in med bay but I wanted to make sure it wasn’t Ratchet's meds causing my foggy processor to imagine things." Jazz said with his visor shining with what could only be called glee. "But if you picked up on my signals why didn’t you act?

"Why weren’t you more obvious? You were never discrete with the others Jazz? He sounded a little hurt.

"I was scared. I don’t wanna keep bein the player, Prowl. I know about my reputation." His smile and visor faded."

"So was I, and the past is the past. It isn't logical to dwell on it. I don’t judge you Jazz. I like experience. I am sorry I don’t have too much, but not because I wasn’t willing." He noticed the chronometer. "Let’s go or we are going to be late to our own party. There will be time to discuss this further and besides if you keep up the thing you are doing with my stiff wings I may not want to go."  
The couple arrived last but it was expected, and things were already in full swing. Blaster had the music Jazz insisted and there was high grade. It too was Jazz's idea one secret that he would continue to keep from Prowl even though he doubted he would be thrown in the brig for it. Clearly everyone was enjoying it.  
Prowl got a cup. "Now to prove I won’t be throwing anyone in the brig this evening for this...contraband, I drink. To victory. This one and others, to friends," He smiled at Jazz 

"and lovers and future lovers, to living life and fighting for the cause." Jazz added as he hugged Prowl. The first public display of his feelings and he was surprised Prowl didn’t push him away, although he didn’t hug him back. He had the cube in his hands after all.   
Everyone cheered. The music kicked back up fast first and then slower dances from the towers and from Praxus vorns ago. Jazz succeeded in bring the couples closer. He smiled as Wheeljack and Ratchet passed them and winked. “We win this time.” They grinned at him.

Jazz and Prowl left first after several hours following the cybertronian custom as it is expected that the ones whom the party honors never stays through the whole thing. They had other plans.

"My quarters again? The chair is there after all Prowler." He asked as they walked down the corridor.

"Fine. If we actually need it." He smiled but Jazz hesitated.

"This was fun and they all now know but Primes don’t party. What if..."  
Prowl cut him off as they entered his quarters. "I already discussed it with him. We are cleared."  
Jazz was shocked. "Ya mean he...he isn’t concerned about what may happen, with the fact that we are both ranking officers. His right and left hands?"

"Well, yes but he agrees with Ratchet. We can’t be so afraid of dying that we don’t live. The war may be over tomorrow or it may last a hundred thousand more vorns we can’t not live. That has been the whole hold up for this long already, fear. Fear is not logical my spark."

"You’re right, as usual Prowl. So while we are cleared militarily and medically why don’t we try some things. Ya know start slow. I could massage your wings again."

"’I’d like that" The door shut and locked behind them.


	7. Joining: Firsts

Chapter 7 Joining: Firsts: Prowl

Prowl collapsed into his chair slowly let his fire walls come down as he reached out to Jazz with his EM fields. It was his way to make sure other contact would be welcomed. Jazz laughed. "Mech, as if you have to ask. I’m way past that." He returned the 'embrace' though and walked behind him and began where he left off before the party, by rubbing his door wings. He dipped his hands down into the transformation seams that separated the wings from the rest of his frame and tugged slightly at the tense cables forcing him to relax into his touch and recline back into the chair.  
Prowl ex vented and fell back into Jazz’s touch, “Jazz hands indeed” he thought and began to truly relax for the first time since Praxus fell and he heard of the loss of his clan. 

"I don’t think I ever saw you this relaxed, Prowler. Is this really all you want? You were the one who mentioned wanting more while we were in the clear. I don't know how much longer that will be. We do have tonight though"  
Prowl laughed softly. Jazz was right after all and he realized he actually wasn’t near a glitch. It was as if even the illogical was logical around Jazz. He sat quietly contemplating it for a few klicks.  
He finally broke the silence. "You are beginning to rub off on me in more ways than one, Jazz"

"An' that's a bad thing?" He asked visor lighting up. "How exactly am I changing ya?" Jazz asked him moving from the wings themselves to his neck and shoulders."  
Prowl cleared his intakes, clearly enjoying himself. "It is taking less effort to avoid glitching when things don't make sense. The party itself should have caused a glitch bad enough to land me in the med bay for days yet...” he paused. “ Only a lunar cycle ago I would have told myself I shouldn't have even went that our planet is darkening, and..."

Jazz interrupted him. "Shhh, hush, I know that but I refuse to think about that right now. We can discuss that at daybreak, Ah have a few ideas for the officers meeting, but more importantly I have a few for now. We are clear after all, we may not be after that meeting at the beginning of the decacycle' Now don't think about that. Pay attention to me, to us"

"If you insist." Prowl answered smiling."That is just it, Jazz. Illogical things are logical with you around." He finally confessed the thoughts from earlier. Prowl had to admit he was enjoying Jazz's touch. It had been a long time sense Prowl had been with anyone. He missed it. He missed the luxuries before the war began, and the reputation Jazz had was completely accurate. He was good with his hands.  
Jazz walked around to face his best friend and love. He touched the tip of Prowl's chevron and audio horns. "Yeah, we need each other, my mech, my spark. You want more?"

"Yes, but I can't have all the fun, that is illogical and unfair."

"Who says you’re havin’ all the fun, Prowler? You’re relaxed and I like ya like this, but ah won't complain if ya wanna change things up."

"You can be in charge a little while longer. The others were right. You are good."

Jazz stopped. "I'm sorry Prowler."

Prowl was confused. "About what?” he noticed the hurt in Jazz’s voice but didn’t understand what caused it all of a sudden.

"The others. I just wish there had been no others. I wish now that ah could say you are my first. It's like I'm robbin' ya of something."  
Prowl was intensely aware of the pain in Jazz's voice, almost in a physical way despite the fact that they had yet to bond. It hurt him to see Jazz hurt and he regretted bringing it up. "Stop, Jazz. I have no intention of holding anything in your past against you, especially considering you never actually used anything other than your servos with any other bot, right? So technically I am the first, right? 

Prowl saw the hurt in his love's optics, and it hurt him worse than the injuries from the attack. "I don't care if you had. It doesn't matter. I am far from perfect either, Jazz. I used more than my servos and was actually almost merged sparks. I almost bonded with one who found me cold!” I should be apologizing. I'm not however because I have moved on. This is different I want to be with you." He smiled. "It was just servos right because I believe well..."

"True," Jazz agreed smiling again. " Are ya suggesting that we 'face?  
I thought that was the plan from the beginning with your party and being awfully con like listening to my conversation with Ratch." He stood and led his love to the berth.

"'Con like?"

"You wanted me go against my programming and protocol and admit my feelings first so you set me up!" He laughed falling back on the berth.

"You think the attack was a set up?" he asked laughing.

"You said you didn't account for seekers. I doubt that. You never go in unprepared!"

"Okay ya win, I planned for them just not for the flying shrapnel. I got you to admit it and I win again here. You are right we are cleared with our upgrades." He ran his hands down Prowl's chassis. "Sure ya want to continue?"

Prowl was venting heavily. "Yes, you are con like in making me wait" He pulled him close and transformed back his armor, and engaged his power filter and reached for the panel covering Jazz’s intimate circuitry. "Two way interface. Let's do it right."

"I said ya wouldn't get all the fun. Besides you already said I was in charge!" Jazz pulled away and pushed Prowl toward his berth. It was only then that he transformed his back and got his power filter.  
Jazz’s visor lit up as he pulled Prowl close and slowly made the connections. The first cycles of exchange were common knowledge between the two of them, memories from early on and fears from the battle to the intimacy of the party and the present moment. The intensity of the connection doubled each cycle. They laid close feeling each other vent and their systems heat up. The next exchange brought hopes and fears for the future and intense love and pleasure shared. It grew exponentially. Jazz continued to rub the inside of Prowl's door wings as he kept him pinned to the berth. It was the first so it didn’t take long for each of their systems to begin to overheat. Prowl was amazed by Jazz's strength. He was going to overload before Jazz without a doubt so much for being in sync. He didn’t fight though but only pulled his love closer. His spark aching for more. Despite the interface he still feared Jazz would resist a spark merge and bond. He forced his processor away from that and got back in the moment. He loved Jazz and felt Jazz's in return. Just before he thought a merge would be unavoidable he vented heavily and managed to moan, "I love you mech"

"I love ya too" Jazz vented and both overloaded and fell into recharge.

Joining Firsts: Jazz

Jazz was a little bit anxious as he entered his quarters again with Prowl. It wasn't because he was second guessing himself. He was sure of what he was feeling and sure that he wanted to stop playing the field and be exclusive with Prowl. He was also sure that Prowl wanted to be with him, however, as much as he wanted to, it worried him was what Prowl would think after they interfaced. Would he still want be with him truly seeing his past? Would it go past that? He would not resist showing him that part of him. They had spoken of bonding and the spark merge would reveal everything anyway. Jazz wanted him to know before then. Breaking bonds was a pain he didn't want to experience, worse, he imagined, than nearly being decapitated by the shrapnel.  
Prowl's EM field brushed against his with a great deal of force jolting him from his self doubts and insecurities. He laughed inwardly at the power behind the 'hug' and returned the embrace. He had the ability to turn one strong mech into putty in his servos and he was going to do so. "Mech, as if you really have to ask. I’m past that" he told him hoping that the last part sounded convincing. He couldn't believe Prowl still had doubts after the last decacycle. "Come 'ere, have a seat, and we'll pick up where we left off." He stroked Prowl's door wings and felt what tension was still in his wings leave as he let them fall into the comfort of the chair and the warmth of Jazz's hands. He noticed stress visibly left Prowl and he took it a step further tugging slightly at the tense cables in the transformation seams. "Is this really all you want, mech? Let me remind you that you were the one who suggested goin' further while we are both clear and before we get another assignment. We may only have now."

They were silent for a few klicks and simply enjoying the moment. It wasn't too long, but it was long enough to begin to make Jazz uncomfortable. He wasn’t sure why but any extended silence had for as long as he could remember. He occasionally had memory files come up of moments during his sparklinghood that he tried erasing as well as some from just before the war began. The whispers of condemnation accusations of not being good enough and that he should prove himself anyway the stronger mechs demanded. They surfaced when it was too quiet. For some reason Prowl was the only 'quiet one' he trusted and he wasn’t even sure why he could trust him only that it felt comforting. He was about to reflect on it when Prowl broke the silence. "You are beginning to rub off on me, in more ways than one."

"An' that is a bad thing how, Prowler?" He smiled and his visor showed his relief. "What ways exactly." He walked around and set on the desk in front of Prowl.

"Well, for one it is taking less effort to avoid glitching when things don’t make sense, especially around you. The party itself should have sent me to the med bay, but it was your idea so it was logical. Logically we shouldn’t be doing this now but here we are and yet it is right. The whole fact that I don’t mind you calling me Prowler." He laughed. "Even the most illogical things are logical around you." I mean we should be more concerned with the fact that our planet is darkening and we are losing our source of..."

"Shh hush. I refuse to think about that now. We can discuss it at daybreak at the officers meeting. You see you’re rubin’ off on me too. You know how. And we might not be clear for anything after next orn. I'll fill you in on the ideas for that then, as for now Ah have a few more ideas. Pay attention to me, to us."

"If you insist." Prowl answered smiling. "Yes, Jazz, with you even the illogical is all logical."

"You’re perfect. Don’t you see besides giving me a clear processor you are one of the few mechs that would not panic if I were not back from a mission into con territory when I was supposed to be. I couldn’t have a mate who would jeopardize the battle and lives trying to save me if I were not even in danger. You would keep a clear helm and do what was needed. We need each other my mech, my spark, but enough of being practical now. Ya want more? He asked deciding he would change things up more slowly leading to the one thing he had yet to experience.

"Yes, but I can't have all the fun that would be illogical and...unfair."

"Who said I’m not havin' fun, Prowler. You’re relaxin and ah like ya like this but I won’t complain if ya wanna switch places."

"I don’t mind letting someone else take the lead, especially someone as good as you. Yes, the others were right" Prowl vented softly.  
Jazz froze. Prowl unintentionally struck a nerve. He knew Prowl meant nothing by it but It was as if all the anti freeze fluid drained from his body and he shivered. That was a sore spot Jazz has been dealing with for several solar cycles now. He was way past his first overload and had participated in providing several bots with one even if he didn’t. Hearing the one he truly loved remind him of his past was almost a physical blow. He was for once truly at a loss for words. "I’m truly sorry Prowl. If you want I'll..."

"Sorry? About what?"  
Jazz stopped what he was doing and propped himself against the desk beside Prowl. "The others. Ah wish I could say there were no others that I could say you are my first. It is like I'm robbin' ya of something somehow. Yeah, I’ve messed up, ya don’t have to remind me.”

"Stop, Jazz, I don’t feel cheated of anything and I have no intention of holding anything against you. I am not exactly perfect. I was almost bonded. I didn’t actually spark merge but, unlike you I have interfaced. I thought he was the one. Clearly not. He believed I was too cold and calculating." He shook his helm. "You only used your servos, correct? Not that it matters. I have moved on and I won’t hold your past against you. That is completely illogical. I want to be with you anyway, besides if it was just servos then I am still..."

"True. I can’t believe a lover of yours would actually think you are cold! Dedicated yes. If only the whole army was as dedicated we would have won the war vorns ago." Jazz agreed. This was one of the reasons he loved Prowl. His processor and his way with words. He didn’t use many but the ones he used meant something. He could not understand how any bot could think Prowl was cold for no other reason than the fact he processed things differently. "Are ya suggesting we 'face?

"I thought that was the plan from the beginning and your party to trick me into getting into the mood for this. That and being so very con like listening to my conversation with Ratchet while pretending to be unconscious."

Jazz stood and allowed Prowl to lead him to his berth. "Con like?"

"You wanted me to go against my programming and against all protocol and admit my feelings first. In short, You set me up." He laughed and fell back on Jazz's berth.  
Jazz hoped up beside him laughing. "You think it was set up? That ah wanted to almost lose my helm? Now that is illogical, even for me"

"What about not accounting for the seekers? You prepare better than that."

Jazz was still laughing. "You’re right. I planned for them but not for the flying shrapnel. I got you to admit you’re feelings though so I win. We are clear after our upgrades, at least for the moment. He was above 

Prowl now running his hands along his chassis. "So let’s do this, my lover, my first."  
Prowl was venting heavily and pulled Jazz close to him. He transformed back his armor and released the power filter. 

“I’ll show you con like, my spark!” Jazz told him as he pushed his armor back and led him to the berth. He then rubbed his hand along the transformation seam forcing it to open at his will and then transformed back his own armor over his intimate circuitry. 

"Two way Jazz. It is better. He laughed. "I won’t get to have all the fun" Prowl said in an attempt to imitate Jazz's slang. 

“Don’t make fun of me, lover!”

Jazz secured the connections. He decided to hide nothing from Prowl but decided to start slow. The exchange was common knowledge to both of them and Jazz revealed his feelings about the party his fears about the future and guilt about the past. He also sent feelings of acceptance, warmth and love back. The power grew exponentially. He continued to rub Prowls door wings from the front his spark aching for a merge. He tried to hurry his own systems seeing Prowl would likely overload first. He hoped to be in sync. He pulled closer and felt Prowls warmth as he poured his emotion into Prowl. Overload was emanate and he had no doubt Prowl's was too.

"I love you mech" Prowl vented.

"I love you too my spark" was Jazz's answer as they overloaded , disconnected the power cords and fell into recharge arm in arm. It would be a long day and a long war but he would no longer endure alone.


	8. First Conflict

Chapter 8 Joining: Facing Conflict: Prowl

Several orbital cycles passed sense the first interface and the more they discovered about each other the more they were determined that Primus, or logic, depending on which bot you asked willed them to be together and the more they seemed to fit as balance and counter balance. It was common knowledge around headquarters that they were a couple despite the fact that many had doubts that it would last given how different they were and Jazz's past track record. If they heard the gossip they ignored it. Prowl ignored it. Sure, it bothered him but he was used to hearing whispers. The others respected him and with Jazz around he didn't care if the others 'liked' him anymore. He did see it as a challenge though, to once again prove the naysayers wrong as he did many times in the past. He didn't have time to think about that at the moment as he received a comm from Optimus. :I need to meet with the officers immediately. I have received a disturbing report from the scouts. Report to my office at once. :  
He met up with Jazz and they walked together to that emergency officers meeting. 

"Sorry Prowl, there is no time to waste with normal protocol. I need to let you all know we simply cannot wait any longer." He looked at Jazz who was looking down. "Intel reports are that the next Deception target will be the last of the reserves. Despite some objections from some of you I have come to a decision. We will not be waiting to just defend it. We will launch an offensive. We move this Orn. I am not going to allow the Decepticons to weaken our forces and draw first energon. As soon as the reserves are secure we will begin a search off world for more in the same manner that Prowl suggested last meeting with a few minor changes"

"Who will be goin'?" Jazz asked

"We will discuss that as soon as I have the base covered and I have finalized the decision. I will be discussing base preparations with Prowl and Red Alert after the reserves here are secure. Ratchet get the med bay ready. Jazz, Prowl, and Red Alert remain behind. I need details on your plans. The rest are dismissed. We will roll out in a megacycle."  
Prowl continued to have his doubts through the rest of the meeting. He presented Optimus with his plan but was sure that one orn’s time wasn't long enough to prepare for everything. Optimus disagreed and it concerned him but the thing that bothered him the most was Jazz did too. Sure Jazz had an opinion and knew his job but he refused to try to understand where Prowl was coming from. Optimus did too and if Prowl was truly honest with himself he was angry. He allowed his battle computer to dump the emotions especially the ones directed toward his superior but the fact that Jazz didn't back him in this seemed personal. Maybe they were right. It is unwise to be involved with another officer. It clouds my logic. He told himself. He allowed his battle computer to completely take over as he and Jazz left the Prime's office.

"Let's go kick some Deception tail pipe" Jazz said looking at his lover.

"Jazz you are way too excited about this. It could be disastrous. It is war and we are attacking. You don't think we need at least a couple orns to work out the possible glitches."

"Prowler, sometimes ya seriously over think things. Did ya realize that overanalyzing can ruin things as well. We’ve got this. It feels right."

"It feels right. I have heard that before. Sometimes I think our own feelings for each other get in the way. I can’t understand how even after interfacing all these decacycles you don't seem to see things my way, you don't attempt to embrace something outside of feelings try to see things through logic." he told Jazz with more than a little annoyance in his voice. "Just think with your processor, Jazz. Emotions can be so deceptive."

He wasn't sure what was happening He was trying to strategize and focus on what was the best for the Autobots and Cybertron. The others disagreed but he would follow orders and protocol why couldn't his lover? He was also frustrated because he usually could ignore the differences when they arose at inappropriate times but today was like a flashback to the first time Prowl had the idea of going off world, back when he believed Jazz hated him and was trying to get under his armor.

"I do try Prowl. But if we can finally end this war…"

"When we end it yes. Feelings can deceive you.” He stressed again a little more harshly than he meant to do. “I wish we could frag each other all orn and have a perfect life and yes even sparklings but I can’t allow my processor to go in that direction intil it actually happens. Daydreaming is illogical and is a distraction." He tried to bring his emotions back in to play and keep his battle computer online but the strain was going to cause a glitch so he fell back on the battle computer and statistics. 

I'm sorry I…"

"Never mind, Jazz." He vented. "You’re right we won’t lose. Let’s go finalize this and as Optimus would say roll."

Prowl feared he hurt Jazz and he certainly had no intentions of doing so but he could dwell on it. His programming would not allow it. He would fix things when the mission was successful. Right now Prime gave his orders and logic dictated his actions. He was comfortable in planning.   
"Slagging cons. Frag them all to the pit." He swore and he sat at his desk with the data pads. He saw his lover shake his helm and walk out and was alone to plan for the first time in solar cycles. He shook his own helm. Primus they didn't need to fight each other, especially not now. This was the first offensive in 3 or 4 solar cycles and soon they would leave Cybertron for primus only knew how long. Why did he push Jazz away. Prowl couldn't remember feeling divided. He had been hurt but it was a clean break in a fight after what was actually a one way relationship. This meant something Prowl vowed to fix it after the attack. If Jazz would forgive him they would spark merge. He ran several scenarios on his plan and it seemed fail proof enough. He commed Optimus.

"Autobots roll out" Optimus ordered. They got to the reserve and discovered they were alone but would not be for long. They divided up with the minibots preparing the front line distraction along with Prime, 

Prowl, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Brawn and Hound. Jazz, Mirage, Bluestreak, and Ironhide took the other flank where the seekers were. The battle on that side was quick as they were not expecting Autobots to launch an offensive. 

"Optimus, I underestimated you. I am impressed. However as usual you underestimate me" Megatron yelled alerting the attention of the others. The battle was more fierce than anyone planned.. Jazz, Prowl and Brawn took advantage of the situation. The twins attacked the seekers throwing them off balance and causing them to miss Mirage had a surprise and hit from behind causing some of the energon to blow up and damage Soundwave and the seekers. 

"Decepticons Retreat" and they left but not before Megatron took one more shot at Optimus. It missed and hit Prowl directly in the back as he was about to transform and leave.  
Pain seared through his back and chest. He feared for his spark as seemed to skip. Not good he thought and commed Ratchet. "I’m hit" he managed to scream. Ratchet was there immediately alongside Jazz.

"Prowler NO!" He was losing large amounts of energon right there. "Iron Hide help me here" he screamed as Ratchet transformed. We gotta get 'em outta ere now." Jazz transformed and was right on Ratchet's tailpipe back to headquarters. He was aware Prowl was still conscious but barely. "Prowler, stay with me. Keep fighting please.  
They returned to base "Aid I need assistance. Damage to his spark chamber we need to stabilize him now."Ratchet barked.

"Ratch, tell Jazz I am sorry about earlier," Prowl vented

"Tell him yourself, fragger. You aren’t going to the Well just yet. You haven’t bonded yet. You’re a fighter hang in there. Now rest." He tried to sound reassuring as he initiated stasis. "Fragging cons, fraggin Raj, fragging war" Ratchet muttered along with more incomprehensible swear words. As he removed what was left of Prowls back armor. Finally he happened to glance up to switch scalpels for the delicate wires around his spark casing. That was when he noticed Jazz in the corner. "If you are not medical personnel get out of my med bay now. If I am going to save him I don't need a distraction from lover bot." Primus he thought the blast missed Prowls spark by mere centimeters.

Two breems later Ratchet left is his OR covered in energon and coolant and collapsed at his desk without bothering to hit the wash racks. First Aid was cleaning up the OR. Relief, frustration, exhaustion and anger didn't begin to describe almost lost another fellow Autobot and friend in what was supposed to by his own words be an easy clinch by a stray shot made by Megatron in desperation. He informed Optimus of the situation and that Prowl was for the moment stable. He went to inform Jazz personally. "You can stay. He will wake up soon enough and will likely appreciate you being here. I don't have to tell you how fortunate it is he is still here. Let me know if things change before I get back in the next couple of breems."

Another Joor passed before Prowl completely came to and remained coherent. "Jazz" he whispered

"I'm here Prowl. I was a fool. I am sorry. I thought I'd lost ya forever. I understand if ya want to end-"

"Jazz, stop. I am sorry. No I don't want to lose you. We may not have next orn. I'm still-"His vocalizer cut out as his fans came on and venting increased.

Jazz shook his helm and begin to panic about to call Ratchet. "No, Prowl whispered again. I'm okay. I don't imagine I will be clear for a while though."

"You will be fine and when you are clear, can we, Ah mean if ya don't hate me again will ya-"

"Merge sparks?" Prowl finished. Yes Jazz and I never hated you. As soon as my spark is strong enough to love. You know what Optimus has planned now, right.  
Ratchet heard the alarms and ran in to check on him. He scanned the chamber. 

"It is holding. No merging for a while though" He told them smiling. "I told you you'd be around long enough to fix things Prowl. Now you need to rest will you or do I need to put you in stasis again, slagger?"

"I can recharge myself Ratchet. See you later Jazz" He drifted off vowing to not make the same mistake twice.

Facing Conflict: Jazz

The following orbital cycles passed quickly, even for Jazz, with a few skirmishes and small battles. The small battles were, he reasoned, the result of ever decreasing energon supply and the growing darkness befalling Cybertron. "Maybe the war will end due to there not being enough energon to fuel it" Jazz said laughing as he and Prowl walked to the officers meeting. Jazz squeezed his hand. Prowl only grunted in response. Jazz said little else as he knew Prowl well enough to know he was too lost in thought processing possible outcomes and ideas he wanted to bring up to have actually heard his comment.  
It was just as well. Jazz was trying to keep it light and Prowl would have only commented on the necessity to focus and reminded him that war was no joking matter. Prowl would have reminded him that the war would have indeed ended because they would all die without energon, and it would be much more painful than death on the battle field. He knew that of course, it was just his way of dealing with stress. He had been extremely stressed lately especially after the last recon mission. He had the best idea of where the meeting was going to go and had mixed feelings about it. He knew that Prowl disagreed with him despite what Jazz knew to be 'facts', but he assumed it was Prowl trying to deal with everything. They argued about it whenever it was brought up so Jazz quit talking about Decepticons when outside of 'official' meetings and doing paper work. He knew the Decepticons knew of their last energon reserve and he had no doubt they would go after it soon, if they didn't do something first. He had suggested the offensive.  
The silence was beginning to bother Jazz again. "It is time isn't it?" He asked already knowing the answer but wanting it confirmed. "We’ve gottta leave after this battle regardless of the outcome?" It was more of a comment than a question though.

"Yes, Jazz. We knew this was coming for vorns." He answered quietly. "Hopefully we can hold off a little longer with our reserve but, yes we are going to go off world before the end of the solar cycle. Sooner I imagine." It was obvious to Jazz he didn't like the idea and was still trying to come up with a better solution in the last few minutes before he faced Optimus.  
Jazz refused to be deterred by his love's calculations and 'pessimism' he thought. He had to keep reminding himself that Prowl was just being himself and the fact that Prowl kept a cool helm and didn't let feelings get in the way made him the commander on the battle field that he was. He loved him for it. However, this afternoon he was annoyed by it. He was determined to stay positive and was glad there might be an offensive and a turn in the war.

Even the change of going to collect the energon he knew was out in the cosmos. It would be different. It would be a morale booster. They reached the door and Jazz realized he had been holding Prowl's hand and let go. Everyone knew of their relationship anyway but he decided it would not look right to walking into an official meeting hand in hand.  
Jazz stepped back and allowed Prowl to enter first. He then took a seat beside Optimus.

Optimus looked at Prowl and began, "Sorry there is no time for protocol. You are all here so I will begin." He looked at Jazz. "Intel reports are that the Decepticons will indeed target the last known reserves on the planets in the coming joors and despite some logical objections I have decided we need to move forward right away. We won’t be waiting to defend it. We will launch an offensive. They will not continue to weaken our forces or be the first to spill energon this time and as soon as they are secure will be going off world to secure more. The scouts have located some not too far from here. I also fear if we have found it their seekers have as well so we no longer have time to waste on either move.

"Who will be goin'?" Jazz asked, as he had not discussed that with the Prime.

"I do not know yet. First things first. I will be discussing that with Red Alert and Prowl. We will discuss either today or after we secure our energon reserves, if was secure them. Ratchet I need you to prepare the med bay just in case, Prowl, Jazz, and Red Alert a word with you the rest of you are dismissed. We roll out in a megacycle."  
Jazz seemed to talk more than even Optimus at that point and Prowl said very little, only pointed out the couple of big flaws in the plan, and offered few suggestions. "Let's kick some 'Con tail pipe" He finally said as they were dismissed."Prowler, are you okay" Jazz asked him on his private link.

" I am fine" was the curt response. "Not that it matters now. We have a job to do Jazz and I intend on doing it and remaining alive. We have already discussed this in length and I am not going to rehash it. My personal feelings are of no value and will get in the way. I suggest you follow my lead in it this time. Let's get ready to leave. Try not to be too excited Jazz, we are at war and Optimus did have Ratchet get ready. He is aware of what can happen."

"You over think things Prowler. They do matter. I’m excited we are going to win. I feel it. It feels right."

"It feels right? I have heard that before Jazz. I try to see things like you do for once try to see things like I do. Think with your processor Jazz, not your spark.   
Jazz shook his helm and said nothing else. His words stung. His feelings mattered. He wasn't sure what Prowl was thinking as that had been his response every time Jazz brought it up outside of work hours or when they weren't around others. Hadn't he proven time and again that his feelings did matter, and not just his, but Prowl’s as well? Hadn't Prowl’s computer crashed and went offline before and he had to go by only instincts? Did it not turn out okay? He wasn't a sparkling and didn't have to be reminded about war. He knew the possibilities better than most as he spent more time than any other Autobot voluntarily behind Decepticon lines? He was beginning to resent Prowl. He knew that Prowl meant for him think with his processor about the war but with everything that was going on he couldn’t help but doubt again and was once again angry. He appreciated what Prowl added. He loved the fact that he was the balance. Why couldn't Prowl be spontaneous or at least accept that Jazz was, even in 'serious' times. "Ya always hurt the ones ya love the most" he told himself. This had not been their first heated brief discussion in the last few decacycles but for some reason this short one hurt the worst. He had a feeling he wouldn't be able to fix it later and it scared him. He shook it off and fueled up. He met up with the others and was on the battle field in no time.

They split up into strategic groups, distractions, cover and front line offensives. Jazz was leading the team that was to provide cover. Prowl was leading the front line with Optimus. This was why he had such a bad feeling. They defended together and made an amazing team. Yes it was for strategic reasons on the offensive but part of his processor told him it was because Prowl wanted to separate himself. "No", He told himself "I don't have time for this right now" and he turned back to the task at hand.  
Things were going exactly as planned for the first time ever. "We did it. We have conned the cons in this offensive" he thought. The battle seemed to be drawing to a close and all they had was a few dents and scratches. It was too good to last. Frenzy and Rumble were little but they were enough of a distraction to allow for the seekers to attack. Megatron had a chance to move on Prime. Mirage disappeared and reappeared behind them and ignited the energon directly in front of the cons. They took heavy damage. 

"Decepticons retreat, the energon is useless now anyway" He took one more shot at Optimus but it missed and hit prowl in the back at almost point blank range. Time seemed to stop at that moment for Jazz. It had already seemed to slow to painful clarity.

"Prowl! No! Primus please don’t let that be as bad as it looks" he prayed. He was about to call Ratchet just as the Medic rolled up.

"Give me a hand here" Ironhide said as Ratchet opened his doors.

"Hang in there Prowler, doncha leave me."

"Back off Jazz, we got this." Jazz heard Ratchet address him but still didn’t move. He followed closely as he headed back to base.

"Get off my aft! I swear to Primus if you hit me and cause me to have to repair myself or worse if you cause further damage to Prowl, I'll offline you myself, lover bot. He will be fine if you listen to me, stay out of my way and give me room, slagger." Ratchet told him trying to reassure Jazz, inform Prime of what was going on, and monitor Prowl.  
They were back at headquarters before Jazz could fully process what happened. He transformed and followed Ratchet and Wheeljack to the med bay. First Aid was waiting.

"I need energon, slaggin' cons, slaggin war, slaggin Raj and his explosion it is an absolute wonder there are no more injuries." Ratchet barked.  
Prowl grunted. "Jazz? Ratchet, tell him I am sor-"

"Shhh. You can tell him yourself later. As for now, shut up! Don’t try to move are speak. You will be fine" He told Prowl as he initiated stasis. Ratchet began screaming orders to his assistants.  
In the commotion Jazz had gone unnoticed. He was sitting in the corner of the OR with his helm in his hands trying not to look at the energon pooling under Prowl, or on the floor, but he couldn't look away. It was so much and he was afraid, despite what Ratchet said, that he would lose Prowl before he was able to apologize. Prowl was right. This was proof of it. He was determined he would not leave and would know right away if something happened. "I'm sorry" he vented. It was barely a whisper but still loud enough for Ratchet's sensitive audios to pick up.

"Anyone who isn't medical personnel get out of my med bay now!" He screamed without looking up from his work. He didn’t need to look up. He knew without a doubt that Jazz was there. "I told you he will be fine and I can’t focus with you of all bots standing over me. I promise you will be the first to know when this is over and he is stable. Go!" Ratchet hated it but he didn’t need Jazz there worrying and worrying him. Jazz turned and walked slowly toward the door.

"And get the bleeders in the lower half of his chassis, otherwise his lower body will be energon starved and he won’t walk...if he doesn’t go into shock first."

"Shock..." that was the last think Jazz heard. He paced the halls of base trying to ignore everyone. They attempted to encourage him and cheer him up but he was hardly in the mood. If Prowl offlined there would always be things left unsaid that needed to be said.  
Finally megacycles later, he wasn’t sure how long as time ran together, he heard one voice he had been wanting to hear. Ratchet covered in energon and looked exhausted but was smiling. "You got one lucky fragger as a sparkmate, Jazz. He isn’t completely out of danger but he is stable. IF you want to be with him now you can. It would be good if you are there when he comes out of stasis. I think he has something he wants to tell you."

He could have thrown his arms around Ratchet but instead he just said "Thank you" and walked toward the med bay. He touched his beloved on the shoulder. "Primus Prowler, I'm sorry for everything. Don’t ever do that again. If ya go runnin toward the well again i'm followin'." He sat down beside the berth and waited with Prowl's hand in his.

"Jazz?" Prowl vented softly coming to. "I am sorry for being selfish. You were right. We won. If I get better and you still want to I am willing to-"

"Share sparks?" If ya still want to!" Jazz fought to keep his voice neutral.

"yeah" Prowl answered.

"Not now" came Ratchet's voice as he ran in to check on Prowl. "you can as soon as you heal. I wouldn’t wait too long after that though." He scanned Prowl's chamber. "Still holding. You need to rest some. Do I need to put you in stasis?"

Prowl looked at Jazz and smilled. "I think I can recharge myself"  
Jazz left smiling. "let me know when you wake up."

"You'll know. You'll feel it."


	9. Sparkmates

Chapter 9 Sparkmates: Prowl

Three orbital cycles had passed following the semi successful offensive and the Autobot base was busy preparing to search off world for energon resources. The scouts found a few planets that looked promising, and now that their chief tactician had been given the clear by Ratchet they decided to not wait any longer. They all agreed they would not leave Cybertron without him. Jazz stayed with him in the med bay the entire time, waiting on him servo and pede until Ratchet had to order him out of his med bay to recharge. Even then it only worked when Ratchet reminded Jazz that he would be no good to Prowl if he fell into involuntary stasis from not resting. The second orbital cycle Prowl was released to light duty and Jazz agreed to keep an optic on him lest he attempted to catch up all at once and overwork himself.  
The couple looked for opportunities to get alone and simply be. Prowl wanted to clear his processor from all the catching up on paperwork and plotting the courses as an energon seeker. it was a nickname Jazz gave him that he despised due to the fact the cons used it. "But ya are, Prowler" Jazz told him. "We are seeking fuel, and well you do have wings"

"I am not a seeker, Jazz" He answered laughing. He knew it was an attempt to keep it light and he promised himself when he woke up after nearly offlining permanently he would try to go along with Jazz's attempts at light sparked humor. Jazz reminded him it was his unique way of dealing with stresses. Jazz suggested they go for a walk the evening before they were to meet to finalize the plans for leaving by walking around Cybertron. Prowl wanted to think of something other than work and his own recovery anyway. He wanted to focus on his love. After all he promised both Jazz and himself that he would try to be more attentive to Jazz and the things he needed. Jazz loved to be outdoors anyway. They walked away from the lights of the base where the stars could be seen through the flicker of sparse traffic. Most bots have been turning in early after the start of the war when the major cities fell under siege and then especially after the increasing lack of fuel. 

"Thank you for comin' out here, Prowler. I wasn't sure ya would. It never hurts to be reminded why yer fighting and why you are willin' to offline if it comes to that. After all love is about sacrifice." He smiled. "Even in this semi dark state Cybertron is beautiful. I'm gonna miss this sky, the way the stars look here."

"Yes it is beautiful. " Prowl answered softly. They walked to a high place and sat down with their evening energon ration. He looked toward what was once Praxus and vented. “It is almost as beautiful as one of its products. I won’t forget the sky. I can see it reflected in your visor. I wanted to be out here. I wanted to spend the last few orns here with you. You just have to tell me what you need and want, Jazz. I promised I would try harder to be what you need me to be."

"I need ya to be you, Prowler. I love you just the way you are mech. Don't go changin, and for Primus' sake, don't go offlinin'. I'm not sure I could keep my files straight without ya"  
Prowl smiled. "I'm not going anywhere Jazz." He paused and looked at the stars then the ones reflected in Jazz's visor. "Jazz, remember what I said when onlined after the injury?" His spark was beginning to race to the point where he was sure Jazz could hear it.

'"Ya said lotsa things, Prowler" Jazz answered with an amused look on his face. "Many of which ya dont even remember and wouldn’t believe me if ah told ya. Which one are ya talkin' about?"

"Nothing important just the part about as soon as I was completely healed I asked if you still wanted to bond." Jazz nodded. "Well, I am functioning at 100 percent and cleared. We are about to leave." His vocalizer stalled momentarily. "Do you still want to merge sparks? It is an anniversary of our first date." Prowl was surprised at how difficult it was to actual vocalize that question despite the fact that this was the most logical time.

Jazz got up and inched closer to Prowl. He took his hand in both of his, a gesture it seemed to Prowl that Jazz did a lot lately. He liked it. He liked the closeness and sweetness of the physical contact that was in its own way almost as intimate as interfacing. "Yes" he answered softly. "I have wanted to since the first interface. I want to feel ya.”  
Prowl smiled the smile that he reserved for Jazz and that he hadn’t used in several orns. Prowl stroked his audio horn and leaned in. Jazz leaned his head on Prowl's chassis and reached for his door wings. 

"We could go back to yer quarters, but I think here under the stars is nice and there are so few bots out here and ah don' think there will be anyone to disturb us. Yes, lets merge sparks. I want to bond and I never wanna be without ya."

That was one of Prowl's favorite things about Jazz. He was so completely spontaneous. He never would have thought to do so out here. It seemed right. Prowl put his hand on Jazz's shoulder and eased him back. He rarely took initiative in any of their encounters, as he liked it when Jazz took the lead but this time he wanted to get started before he changed his mind about being outdoors or before Jazz changed his mind entirely. He linked his leg around his mates quickly pinning him to the ground and kissed him down his face plates to his neck stopping to gently nibble the wires.

"Prowler!" Jazz whispered his engine roaring to life. "I like this. You should take charge more often." He quickly transformed back his armor and reached up for Prowl's door wings. Prowl leaned into the touch then pulled away. He pinned his arms back against the ground and transformed back his armor surround his intimate circuitry and spark chamber, caressing his frame and dipping warm hands into a transformation seam. He extended his energy and synced it to mach Jazz perfectly. Prowl could feel Jazz’s love for him surging through his frame like warm waves. 

"I think I will!" He traced his headlights with his fingers and Jazz tried to reach for his shoulders. He disconnected his power filter just as Jazz did and they interfaced. The simple sweetness of the moment was almost overwhelming to Prowl. He saw Jazz's memories of the last few weeks in clarity that he didn’t the last time they were intimate. He saw the hurt from the day of the battle. His fans kicked on and his spark raced. He was experiencing the memories as if they were happening then through his eyes but his spark longed for more. He wanted to feel that. Jazz teased his door wings again and Prowl finally let go and for the first time he felt absolutely no reservation or fear. 

“That’s it Prowl, “ Jazz told him. “Let go for me. Open up love”

"Let’s do it." He transformed his spark casing back with little effort and no pain. He now had no doubt this was right as he was expecting pain. He could see the reflection of his spark in Jazz's visor. The only other light Prowl was aware of was Jazz's spark now reaching out for his. He lowered his frame until their sparks aligned. Jazz teased his spark’s node. The white beams of energy began to touch each other one by one connecting and fusing merging two together. As the tendrils of energy stretched between them waves of heat and shivers of pleasure shout though Prowls circuits making him gasp.  
His door wings shook with stress.

“Now, Prowl” Jazz begged

At that he thrust their sparks together making them both cry out. Prowl felt his own identity fade away as his being bled into that which was Jazz and they became a separate but shared entity. Prowl felt Jazz’s love and devotion for him wash through his circuits. It was unrestrained and it washed away any fear and left over physical pain of the last few decacycles. He let go and released all his tension and gratitude for everything Jazz did for him and continued to do. They then became one spark and processor and enjoyed the sensation of being permanently connected.   
His fans were on full blast as his vents tried to keep up. He realized that He and Jazz were now venting together as their sparks were beating in unison. The longer they stayed like that the more Prowl could see Jazz's thoughts. More importantly to him at that moment he could feel his emotions. Jazz was more passionate than he imagined. "Jazz!" was all he managed to vent and suddenly he was aware of bright radiating energy.. All the memories rushed together and Prowl saw possibilities he never thought of before. He felt a love, understanding, and acceptance he never had before. I love you mech.   
The part that was Prowl knew all too well that they wouldn’t be able to stay this way much longer and he stroked Jazz’s audio horn sending more tingles through both of them. It continued until they both overloaded and the connection was broken. he vented and suddenly their fans cut on trying to cool the heated metal. They were once again two separate sparks in separate chambers. "Jazz?"

"Yes, I am fine. Better than fine. Prowl that was amazing. Thank you for sharing yourself with me. Lets Let's get back to yer quarters and get some recharge.I am glad ya went for it."  
He laughed. "Like you said, Love is about sacrifice. Not that bonding under the stars was really hard."  
Prowl helped him to his pedes and they walked back to base arm in arm and they didn’t care who saw them.

Sparkmates: Jazz

During the couple of Decacylces Prowl was recovering from his injury Jazz stayed beside him. He did his desk work in the med bay and Ratchet had to remind him to go refuel and recharge. He would have outright refused to if the Doc hadn't all but ordered him to by reminding him that he wouldn't do Prowl any good by falling into involuntary stasis due to lack of energy. He reminded him he could online easier from a normal recharge when Prowl came to than he could from stasis and Ratchet really didn't want both of them as patients at the same time again; especially if Jazz was there because he was being stupid. "It is hard enough treating you fraggers from things inflicted on you by Cons, but, by the all spark, I will put you in the same category with the twins and refuse to treat you if you are simply stupid."

"Whatever ya say doc. But ya know Prowler, he'll glitch when he realizes how far behind on everything he is, either that or he'll overwork himself and cause problems for himself and you."

"So keep an optic on him and don't let him. If I am not mistaken you work you pretty much share offices now anyway. I think you're joined at the aft if not the spark. Just get out and away for a few megacycles and be. You know what will happen in a few orns when he is back to 100 percent function. "

"You’re right." Jazz told him and began looking for chances to be spontaneous and do mini trips before they left Cybertron. After one long orn of catching up on an orbital cycle of paperwork and meeting with Optimus and Red Alert, a situation that would be frustrating any orn, Jazz had enough. He decided he would convince Prowl to leave the base and simply take a walk around, considering it would be one of their last evenings on the planet for Primus only knew how long. He wanted to give Prowl some warning so that he could prepare himself to take time off. Jazz didn't want to force himself and his ways on Prowl. He was reminded that he loved Prowl as Prowl and didn't really want a clone of himself, spontaneous planning, he called it. It was a phrase that would have made Prowl glitch.  
Jazz walked into their shared office space and announced his intentions. "Prowl, I wanted to warn ya that we won't be going right back to our quarters this evening after work. I want to show ya something before we leave and we are running outta orns. Plan on meeting me out front at 1900 hours this evening, and don't refuel before then."

"Ok, Jazz. I am almost finished anyway. Are you taking me on a date?"

"Maybe. Just meet me." He grabbed the data pad he was working on and went to his quarters to finish his work

Prowl was there at 1900 exactly as usual. Jazz laughed at his punctuality. He showed up with his energon ration in hand. Jazz took it and subspaced it. "We will need these later. I planned on refueling outside."  
They walked away from the base and headed to one of the high points in the area where few went and they had a clear view of the sky. "Thank you for comin' along Prowler. It means a lot. I wanted to remember Cybertron like this in case we can't come home. I want your beautiful features against the backdrop of my favorite spot on our beautiful planet burned into my processor. I wanted to remind myself why we are fightin' and possibly offlin' for. Love is sacrifice. Even in the growing darkness it's nice. I am going to miss the way the stars look from here."

"You are right. It is beautiful." Prowl whispered. He had a faraway look on his face and Jazz guessed he was thinking about time in Praxus.

"Prowl?"

“It is almost as beautiful as one of its own, you. And I know I won't forget the sky. I will remember it as I see it now, reflected in your visor. Your optics and Cybertron's optics." He looked down. "Of course I would come. I wanted to spend the last few orns here with you. You have to tell me what you need Jazz, spell it out. I promised to try harder to be what you need me to be, and I will. Sometimes I miss it. I am glad you gave me an exact time."

"Ah need ya to be you, Prowler. I love you just like ya are mech. Don't go changing nothing and don't go offlinin, cuz if ya do I'm gonna follow ya right to the well, or the pit, which ever we end up in after all this. I need ya ta help me keep my on processor straight sometimes."

"I am not going anywhere without you, Jazz. I love you…"

"Prowl, How much do ya remember in the orns you were in med bay?"

"I remember talking about plans when I got out."

"Yeah ya had lots of plans and said lotsa things that I won’t repeat but.."

"I said something about wanting to bond with you, if you still wanted to and didn't hate me again. Well, I am whole again. If you still want to-" His vocalize began to sputter and through the static Jazz heard 'merge sparks" Prowl reminded him of a fact he wouldn't forget. It was an anniversary of their first date.  
Jazz felt an almost physical pull on his spark and on his body. It was like Prowl was becoming a magnet and he found himself moving closer to his love. He took his hand in a gesture that he discovered the day he was hurt brought him comfort and seemed to give something to Prowl on an unconscious level. "Yes," Jazz told him. "Ah wanted to the night of the party and every night following." He stroked the top of his door wings. "We could go back to yer quarters, but ah think it would be a lot of trouble to ride back. There are so few bots out 'ere and ah don't think there will be so why don't we do it here. Let's bond under the stars. Ah wanna feel you with me always. Ah never wanna be without ya."

Prowl surprised Jazz with his own spontaneity. He put his hand on Jazz's shoulder and playfully pushed him down. It caught him off guard. "Prowler!" he said as his systems roared to life and began to heat up. "I like it when ya take initiative and be the boss that ya are." He reached up to grab Prowl but Prowl held him back.

"We do this on my timing, Jazz" Prowl told him as he traced circles on Jazz’s headlights and dipped his warmed hands into his transformation seams along his bumper. He rested his helm on his bumper and paused listening to his spark as Jazz had spen megacycles doing to Prowl in the Med bay hoping he would wake up and making sure he didn’t offline during his recharge cycles. Jazz was surprised when Prowl threw his leg around his own and pinned him to the ground. 

“I wouldn’t have moved, love.”

“I know” He said and transformed back his armor and disconnected his power filter.

Jazz was more than happy to let him and disconnected his. It was the first time that Jazz was not a little bit afraid of what Prowl might see and think. He let down all his firewalls and safe guards. He wanted Prowl to see, to know everything. He wanted him to understand his fears about bonding in the past and to understand that they were now gone. He wanted him to feel how comfortable he was when they were together.  
In the exchange he saw the Prowl was opening up as well comfortable in the moment. He saw Prowls fears about the future and the hurt he experienced with his former lover. The fear he had at the thought of merging with him and the comfort and peace of the thought of merging with Jazz. It gave him confidence he lacked. They felt each others peace and their own grew. Prowl was indeed all he could ever ask for. It was as if Primus destined for them to be one.

"Prowl! More!" he vented as he felt himself begin to heat up and his fans come on low. "Now" He transformed back his spark chamber. He pulled his frame up closer to his lover as they aligned their sparks. White radiant energy from Prowl's spark was already reaching for his. More and more reached out and joined until Jazz was aware of only blinding white light and warmth. He felt himself and Prowl and heard his feelings and thoughts as if they were his. Then he was aware of only one. They were truly one spark as they seemed to absorb each other. "I love you mech" He screamed. His fans came on high and suddenly he was aware of only his thoughts. His spark pulsed in his chamber again and he could see the pulsating light of Prowl's. Their frames popped as they cooled.

"Jazz" Prowl called. "Are you-"

" I'm fine, better than fine actually. Prowl, You’re amazing. Let’s go back to yer quarters and get some recharge. I can’t tell you what that means to me the fact that you went for it." He didn’t see himself actually recharging though but he would enjoy the rest of the night close to his sparkmate, his bondmate feeling his warm arms around him. 

"You don't have to tell me Jazz. I know!" He smiled. "Like you said, love is sacrifice. Not that that was hard.  
Jazz struggled to get up and Prowl helped him to his pedes and the walked back to the base oblivious to anyone around including those still up when they returned to the base and their look of concern. For Prowl and Jazz the world was perfect, there was no doubts and no war. Love was black and white.


	10. Epilogue Earth 1984

Chapter 10 Epilogue 

Earth 1984: Prowl

It had been an extremely exhausting last 6 months since coming out of stasis on this organic planet that the natives called simply Earth. The second in command shook internally. It fit, he thought, driving back to the ark after a meeting with Prime and some human leaders. It had rained more this year than in several years according to Spike, and the mud was covering his tires and chassis while in alt mode proved it. He sighed, thinking about how Sunstreaker and Tracks were going to handle this. He sped up wanting to get back to the Ark as quickly as possible. He needed the wash racks before they got there, and he had reports to write and get to command. He also promised to spend time that evening with Jazz. His bond mate was interested in a human movie and he promised to indulge him something about Footloose, a movie about dancing. He laughed to himself, in spite of everything. Jazz was letting this planet get to him.  
He arrived at the ark, transformed and entered his pass code. "Autobot Prowl acknowledged" came Teletran 1's voice as the door opened. He walked quickly through the Ark to the wash racks and overhead voices in the rec room. Spike, Bumblebee, and several bots were discussing what sounded to Prowl to be party plans. He was about to leave when he heard Prime behind him and he seemed to echo his thoughts. "The humans have a lot of holidays do they not?"

"Indeed" he answered. "Apparently there are more upcoming."

"Yes, some are indeed celebratory worthy some, like the one in a few days, are simply…alien" Optimus confirmed. "We do have things to learn from our new friends, so I allow them to celebrate as long as it doesn't interfere with duties. Don't be too hard on them if they are, let’s say more playful than usual at the end of the decacycle."  
Prowl acknowledged his Prime with a nod of his helm even though he didn’t fully understand what his CO meant by playful and left to clean up and finish up his writing.  
When he returned a megacycle later for afternoon rations the rec room was empty of Autobots, but decorated festively with black, orange, and purple streamers and mythological creatures made of cardboard. He shook his helm and he relaxed on the high back chair that most closely resembled the gift Jazz gave him before they bonded. He missed that chair and at the moment he missed Cybertron and the closeness of his bond mate. 

Speaking of said bond mate, Prowl thought, Jazz was due back anytime now as Bumblebee and Mirage returned megacycles ago. He read through their reports and was on his to his quarters when he heard loud music down the hall. He felt a familiar presence and stopped to listen to the words, curious as to what Earth song he liked enough to play loud enough for the whole ark to hear.

…"No harvest moon to light one tender autumn night/No autumn breeze/No falling leaves…/ No Libra sun/No Halloween/ no giving thanks for all the Christmas joy you bring/but what it is so old though new/to fill your heart like no three words could ever do./"  
Just then the door slid open with a hiss. And Jazz danced in, smiling as he sang along." I just called to say I love you. I just called to say how much I care, I do. I just called to say I love you with the whole of my spark" 

Jazz improvised the last line making it more appropriate.

Prowl smiled in a way he reserved for only Jazz. Even though the war was still in full swing and despite 4 million years in stasis Jazz found a way to enjoy life even on an alien world, and it was contagious. He still loved music and, Primus only knew why, found ways to incorporate Earth's music into his work. "And I love you too." He said not bothering to hide his amusement. "Celebrating another human holiday are we, Jazz?" Prowl finally asked. He saw no need to immerse himself so deeply as he fully intended to return to Cybertron within the stellar cycle. Nevertheless he found some of them to be interesting enough to research, Independence Day and Memorial Day being two of the few he found interesting considering the circumstances.

"Nah, not the one comin' up. It is called Halloween, or the day of the dead and there is already too much actual fear and death going on around us. If I understand Spike correctly, that is what it is about. I would protest, but some of the mechs are up for scarin' each other. Then of course the twins like the idea of pranking anyone and everyone so they can have an actual excuse.” Prowl nodded in agreement. However, ah fully intend on celebrating the ones that the humans call, THE HOLIDAYS and ah would really like it if you join me, us I mean in celebrating."

"Day of the Dead? Pranks?" Prowl asked. Trying to keep himself from glitching. Jazz explained the ghosts, spirits, costumes and trick or treating to Prowl as best as he could understand.  
Prowl fought to keep from glitiching and simply responded "I will make a mental note to expect an increased amount of them in the next decacycle then. Thanks for the warning. What are THE holidays you mentioned?" He hoped they were at least low key as he decided shortly after they arrived he would keep it spontaneous for Jazz, as if being stranded on an alien planet weren't spontaneous enough. He was starting to stress again.

"Thanksgiving and Christmas" Jazz answered.

Prowl quickly researched both holidays. "Why do you want us to celebrate the human's religious holidays again?" He knew he was missing some vital information and waited for his mate’s explanation. 

"They started out that way and some humans might still acknowledge that part of it but much of both of them have become so secular that it is an excuse to party again."  
Prowl ignored the warnings on his HUD and nodded encouraging Jazz to continue. If he ended up in the med bay again it wouldn't be the first time and if he was going to celebrate with him he might as well try to understand.

"It fits Prowler," Jazz said with enthusiasm. "Christmas is a celebration of hope and Peace and an excuse to give the bots ya love gifts. For the religious humans it represents the promise of a great light coming to light their darkest hour.”   
The first thanksgiving was a group looking for freedoms. They found another group in an alien place and worked together to survive. We came looking for resources and the humans helped us and we were able to help them over the course of this last half solar cycle. Even with the war going on we still have things to be thankful for." His voice got quiet. "I thank Primus every orn that we are still here. There are far too many close calls and near deaths, any of us could join the all spark at any time. Prowl, I need this. I worry that you…" he hesitated, "never mind"

Prowl felt what Jazz didn't say and instinctively grabbed his chassis over his spark. He moved over to be closer to him. The sudden irrational fear he sensed over their bond was concerning. "Let's go somewhere quieter" He suggested when the twins came flying into the room and Ironhide behind them. He didn't want to get involved in whatever was going on right then.  
Jazz grabbed the cubes of energon and allowed Prowl to walk him to their shared quarters.

"I'm sorry 'bout that, Prowler, sometimes I wake up from recharge or like this morning coming back from recon that I am going to lose ya during some random time, a stray attack or somethin' crazy. Not that losing you in battle would be better but like I won't be with you. That bein' the reason for the song and dance. When it came on, I just needed to tell ya I love ya. I'm sorry for bein' so emotional, especially now that you feel mine so intently too"

"You don't have to apologize for being you, Jazz. Remember that is why I decided to bond with you after all you carry the other half of my spark, the fun emotional half. I don't plan on going anywhere any time soon, but you're right. There is always a chance of anything. I could join the all spark tomorrow or outlive the war and we could actually have a sparkling. What do you always tell me? Don't be so worried 'bout dyin that you aint livin" he quoted in Jazz's accent.

Jazz laughed at his love's way of making fun of him. "Yer right. We have a movie to watch. Jazz danced over and started movie night. The show "Footloose."  
Almost two megacycles later Prowl was relieved the movie was over. He lost count of how many times he had to tune the movie out and focus on Jazz to avoid glitching."'Humans worry about not being able to dance when so many other things are going on? Though I am sure such a law would be devastating to you."

"Yep, we have the rest of the orn off. I certainly don't want to go out. Wanna dance?"  
Prowl understood completely his loves meaning. "You want to dance or do you want to 'dance'? He asked with a playful sparkle in his optics. It had been weeks since they interfaced due to work schedules and longer than that since there was any merging.

'I wanna merge sparks! It has been too long. I need you. I need to know you're gonna be here."

Before Jazz could get the words out Prowl was there. "Let me make you believe me."  
Prowl almost forgot what he had missed as he was swallowed up in Jazz's essence. "I won’t leave you!" He promised through the bond "I can’t leave you. We will always find each other." He was once again overwhelmed by the love and contentment he felt in the merge. He held on to it as long as he could before Jazz overloaded and broke the connection.

"I thank Primus for you too. Let's celebrate the holiday." He whispered before putting his arm around his lover and falling into recharge.

Earth 1984: Jazz

Jazz rolled back with his team from the most recent trip behind Decepticon lines. It went well but he still had something to take care off alone. It wouldn't take long and he decided to return to base before going back. The three Autobots rolled into a quiet base. Optimus, Prowl, and Ironhide were meeting with some human leaders about the last attack. They had new tech for the humans to use. Jazz parted ways at the door and headed to Med bay, He was concerned about warnings in his HUD and images during recharge out of the ordinary. He had not initiated a dream sequence. Jazz had been accused of letting the planet 'get to him' but he was sure that it wasn't possible for the planet to be able to affect him physically.

"Doc, I need a minute, if you have one" Jazz commed.

"Sure thing, Jazz. You are back sooner than I expected. Is everything Okay?"

Jazz transformed and stood at the door of the med bay and answered as he walked in. "Yes, and no. The cons never saw us so it has nothing to do with the mission. However, I think this planet is getting' to me, and not in a good way. Maybe the polarity or the sand or, oh I don't know, the heat." he rambled off not unlike Blurr. Even as he spoke he felt his fans kick on faster than usual.  
Ratchet took note of his passive scanners "Jazz your core temperature is rising and you are venting almost like a human. Calm down. And for Primus's sake quit trying to diagnose yourself. The planet can't affect you like that." He laughed "Temperature and venting spikes, recharging problems, you're not sparked are you?" Ratchet joked still trying to calm Jazz down.  
Jazz shook his helm not feeling like laughing at that moment. "Ratchet! We were in stasis for 4 million earth years, and in the last 6 months Prowl and I... well no merging and no Allspark so no. I am not 'sparked'"

"Sit" Ratchet ordered.

The klicks seemed like orns. "Well, am ah gonna' make it or should I be 'committed'?" Jazz finally asked.  
"Your fine physically Jazz. And no one is committing you. I think I have an idea what is happening. What is really troubling you? What is the nature of the images? When exactly did they start?"

Jazz vented a sigh. Just before we left Cybertron."

Ratchet gave him a disapproving look. 

"I assumed it was the stresses of leavin' ya know. Then after we came to here they got worse. I guess they started shortly after Prowl and I bonded. They have to do with him…off lining. Permanently off lining!"  
Ratchet nodded. "Jazz you have always been a unique case and so is Prowl with his unique processor. It is rare but not impossible you share more than you realize with him. Prowls logic center often causes him to glitch but he can see patterns and connections that most of us can't see. It makes him who he is in battle. More simply put, he sees possibilities. With all that is going on permanently off lining is a real possibility. That and you have been putting so much of your energy in to everything and everyone else. Take time with him for pit's sake, merge. It will help. He will see your fears and give you the insight to fix your, nightmares, as the humans call them. In the meantime I can give you something should your recharge cycles continue to be troubling."

"Thanks Ratch. I still have one thing I need to take care off before they get back." He transformed and sped out with his speakers up not hearing Ratchet call after him.

He heard only Madonna. He like this planet's musical styles. They were so varied. "Like a Virgin" he laughed as that one played. He needed to fix that. He laughed as he headed closer to enemy lines. He could mess them up with the human's songs. A virus for Soundwave would be great. He would have to work on that. He felt himself relax and he quietly finished the job. Hopefully his beloved would be back when he returned to base. He transformed and as soon he was sure he was out of any audio range he blasted his radio again.

"Jazz" he heard over his comm link. We are ready for the upcoming celebrations with the humans" Bee told him. "You better warn Prowl when you get in." There was much he had to discuss with Prowl. Thankfully they had the rest of the orn off.

"I was planning on it, Thanks Bee."  
He approached the ark and opened his bond. He noticed Prowl seemed distracted. "Good" he thought. "I can surprise him" though the idea of embracing him through it was tempting. He entered his access code and set his radio to full volume. The song grew on him over the last few decacycles.

"I just called to say I love you, I just called to say how much I care, I just called to say I love you, with all of my spark"

Prowl looked at him and gave him smile that could melt the polar ice caps of the planet never mind his own spark. It was 'His' look and he loved it. He loved it when Prowl turned off his logic and became his alone. He was looking forward to his 'date' with his bond mate. He just hoped his choice of recreation didn't cause Prowl to glitch too often.

"And I love you too! And I missed you."

"Ya did?"

"They were back and I was worried about you. You had the bond closed."

"Sorry about that. It was necessary, but not anymore." He embraced Prowl in a spark hug. He didn't want him to know about the visit with Ratchet just yet. They would talk later."

Prowl looked at him with a look of slight confusion as they broke the connection. "Celebrating another human holiday, Jazz? This one makes less sense than the others. Isn't there enough death around us?"  
Prowl was definitely more intuitive than he let on. It was like he was able to read the thoughts Jazz tried to keep hidden. He didn't want to think about death anymore. He had no intentions of celebrating Halloween with the younger bots or humans.

"Nah, not the one coming up anyway. There is too much real fear and death to celebrate the day of the dead or Halloween as it is more commonly called. However some are up to scarin each other and the twins want an excuse to prank everyone so I let them. However ah wanna celebrate the one they call THE HOLIDAYS. I would ask you to join me, uh us. Please Prowler."

"What are these exactly?"

"Thanksgiving and Christmas!" Jazz answered.

"And why celebrate the human's religious holidays?"

"Few of 'em see it like that anymore. It is more of an excuse to party. But it fits. Christmas is a time to give the bot you love gifts expressin that. It represents peace hope and light coming in the darkest hour. We need that right now. And with thanksgivin' one group leaving their home to see freedoms and find friends with other unlikely individuals. They were thankful for that. We came lookin for resources and found unlikely allies. Besides, I am thankful for you. I want to be with you." He looked around and lowered his voice hoping no one else was in audio range. "I thank Primus every orn for you. I am thankful you are still here. That we are alive. There have been far too many close calls and we could off line at any time. Prowl, I could lose you…ah worry that…never mind"  
Prowl grabbed his chassis and after a moment suggested they go to their quarters.

"I'm sorry about that Prowler. I just have sicknin' feeling like I’m gonna purge my tanks lately. It revolves around images of losing ya in some ramdom attack. Not that you offlining beside me in battle would be any better but still. Hence the reason for my dance earlier. I just wanted to tell ya how much I love ya. The humans have inventive ways. Sorry about bein' so emotional."

"Don't apologize for being you, Jazz. After all that is why I wanted to bond with you, remember? I don't plan on going anywhere any time soon. There is always a chance we join the Allspark tomorrow or that we outlive the war and have sparklings running around. What is it you always say? 'Don't worry so much bout dyin that you aint livin'"  
Jazz punched him playfully. "makin fun of me again, my mech?"

"I would never do that!"

"Sure right,” he laughed, “we have a movie to watch!"  
He didn't like it as much as he thought he would. He was sure Prowl would glitch and he would have to drag him to the berth or worse to med bay but he didn't and he did laugh some.

"What a horrible Law" he finally said. "Glad they don't really forbid dancin'. Speaking of dancing" His visor shown in the flicker of the light in their quarters. "Wanna dance?"

"Dance or 'dance'?" Prowl asked.  
Instead of answering Jazz tackled his lover. "I wanna merge sparks! I need to feel you. I need to know you truly aren't going anywhere!"

"Never, and when that time comes we will find each other, whenever, wherever." Prowl assured him. "Let me make you believe me."

Jazz opened his armor around his spark chamber and the blue of his spark and visor reflected in Prowls optics. Prowl's spark reacted to its mate and he opened his chamber pressing his chassis against his lovers. They once again became one "I won’t leave you. I can’t leave you remember! You have me, all of me."  
Jazz hung on to Prowl's essence until it was physically impossible to do so. He overloaded and fell into dreamless recharge knowing Prowl would be there, the first truly peaceful recharge since coming to earth. Love was perfect.


End file.
